Fire and Water Don't Mix
by Snug
Summary: Pan and Trunks think that they hate each other with a passion, when really, they love each other. When Trunks almost kills Pan while they are fighting will they realize their true feelings for each other? PT
1. Only Bad Bad Boys Mess With FIRE

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Well except my little dog Kyoko. Yaaaaay.   
  
Fire and Water Don't Mix  
  
Pan Son sat at her desk, grumbling.   
  
" That little fuck, ass fuck, dammit I hate him!" Pan mumbled angrily.  
  
" Pan what's wrong? You've been mumbling all through class." Bra said concerned.  
  
" Shut the fuck up Bra! Nothing is fucking wrong with me alright! Just leave me the fuck alone bitch."  
  
Pan stood up quickly and almost knocked over her desk. She didn't care. She just wanted to get home and sleep her problems away. Or a better option would be to go home, sleep, and then be completely ready to kick his ass.   
  
" Miss Son, where are you going? " Pan's teacher screeched from her place at the desk.  
  
" Stay away from me! "  
  
" Pan! Don't let your anger get the better of you. That's what he wants! " Bra seemed to have guessed the reason why Pan was so hysterical.  
  
" I told you to shut the fuck up Bra! " Pan yelled at her.  
  
" Miss Son! I will not tolerate such language in this classroom. Do you understand?! '  
  
All of the students were watching the scene with interest. Pan distracted the teacher almost every week. That was one of the things that made Trunks famous, making people so angry that they would do rash things. Pan was a usual.  
  
Meanwhile In Trunks' Class  
  
" Yes! Hahahaha. Goten it worked again! Your niece is pissed in Nobuo's math class! "  
  
" Dammit Trunks! Why do you have to get her so worked up? You are going to get her expelled."  
  
" Oh what a pity that would be. " Trunks flicked his hair back casually.  
  
They both heard an almost whisper. They realized that it was Pan, telling Bra to shut the fuck up. Then Trunks started to get mad. He didn't like it when anyone messed with his little sister.  
  
" Damn her! I'll fucking kill her! No one tells Bra to shut the fuck up! " Trunks shouted, not noticing the strange looks that came his way. Although, his teacher didn't care so it was alright.  
  
" Trunks, you told her in front of everyone that she slept with you. "  
  
Trunks pretended that he hadn't heard Goten. " Well everyone knows that she wants to."  
  
" Trunks my niece does not want to sleep with you!" Goten said, getting frustrated. Trunks believed that every girl wanted to sleep with him. He was usually right, but not about Pan Son. He was going to have to learn the truth soon enough.  
  
Back In Pan's Math Class  
  
Pan ran out the door. She was so angry she was almost crying.  
  
" I am a saiyin. I-I don't want to be so weak! " She said to herself quietly.  
  
" You will always be weak Pan Son. "  
  
She bumped into Trunk's solid frame and fell down.  
  
" OW!!! Why the hell are you standing there? Leave me alone."  
  
" Hmmmm, hahahah you are weak. Only a quarter Saiyan. You insult our race."  
  
Pan's power rose considerably, " Damn you! Shut the fuck up! I told you to leave me alone!"  
  
" So? I don't take orders from weak, quarter lings."  
  
" Well, maybe you should!" Pan's power was growing stronger. She hadn't been trained a lot while she was a child in what she called, Saiyan Fighting. She knew martial arts, but had no idea how to throw a ki ball, and she could not fly.  
  
" No, I don't think I ever will."   
  
" Just STAY BACK! Get the hell away from me! "  
  
" You see, I just told you that I am not going to take orders from quarter lings! "  
  
Unlike Pan, Trunks had been trained with Saiyan skills by his father, Vegeta.   
  
" Do you really think that you can out fight me? I was trained by my father, the best, the prince of Saiyans. You have no chance of beating me. There is no point in fighting you."  
  
" My Grandpa Goku is the best, and I was trained a little by my father, my father who beat Cell!"   
  
" Impressive" Trunks said sarcastically, " Your father beat the big scary green monster."  
  
" SHUT THE FUCK UP! " Pan's hair started to flash gold. Trunks stared at her hair, "You're going, going Super Saiyan?!" Trunks asked instead of stated, he couldn't believe it. He had first gone Super Saiyan this year. Pan was changing a whole year before him.  
  
" Do you want to fight me now Trunks?"  
  
" I suppose you might serve as a warm up before my after school training." Trunks cracked his knuckles. A disgusting habit in Pan's opinion.   
  
Pan was feeling strong now. She didn't feel like the weak little girl she had felt like previously. She felt like a Saiyan, strong. Little did the two teens know, Vegeta was perched in a nearby tree, watching Pan.  
  
" I am sure that she can become stronger than that. She is Gohan's daughter. wow, Super Saiyan at sixteen years of age. I will train her. 


	2. Fight To Win

Disclaimers: I don't own anything except my dog Kyoko.   
  
Thank you reviewers! Hahahaha Ladybugg they are going to fight this chapter don't worry! Thanx Tatsumi Saqara, and Spirit Demon! It is harder to write this fic, because I am so used to reading fics were they like each other. Also, I am writing Uncertain, and there Trunks is like the exact opposite of what he is here. Although this fic is really fun to write, I love fights! THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!! You guys forced me to update!  
  
Fight to Win!  
  
" You are all talk Trunks! You can barely beat my uncle Goten! And you call me weak!"  
  
" Hahahaha, I told Goten not to lie again. No matter. I guess I will have to demonstrate a little bit of my power with fighting you now."  
  
" Oh? So you do find it necessary to prove something to a weakling like me." Pan said, putting scorn in her voice as she said weakling.  
  
" Well you are still a little bit Saiyan even if you are only a quarter. Fine, we'll just say that you feel it necessary to prove your power to me. "  
  
" Are you going to just stand there and talk or are you going to fight me?!"  
  
Trunks flew at her, and aimed a punch at her stomach. Pan threw herself onto the ground, and then flipped over and kicked him in the head. He stood solid, and grabbed her foot, then flipped her over his shoulder.  
  
With an angry cry, Pan ran over to him and punched Trunks in the face. He fell over, but quickly got back up again. He quickly kicked the back of her shins, and made her fall over. While she was on the ground, he kicked her stomach, she tried to get up, but was knocked out of Super Saiyan. It seemed like the fight was over.  
  
" I warned you Pan. You shouldn't have fought me."  
  
" This fight isn't over Trunks."  
  
Before he had time to react, Pan kicked him in the side of his stomach. He stood there muttering, " Damn bitch, trying to be better than me."  
  
" Damn right I'm better than you."  
  
" Hahahah impudence is your weakness Pan."  
  
Then after those exchange of words, Trunks punched her in the face. She was startled, and then because she was startled, she hesitated and didn't counter. He hit her face again, and she fell down. Although she dodged his kicks by rolling over. Once she had enough time to get up, she threw another punch for his head. It connected well, but he was still standing, so she tried to kick his knee, she missed. The kick ended up kicking him in the groin. That did it. He fell down as if he had been shot.  
  
" You damn fucking bitch!"  
  
He didn't notice that his chemistry teacher, Mrs. Ciomi, was walking right past them when he said that. (A/N: Remember they are still at school.)  
  
" Mr. Briefs detention tomorrow." She said without looking down at his crouching figure. Mrs. Ciomi was a very strict teacher, and would never let anything slide. Trunks knew better than to argue with her, if he told her that he had been talking to Pan she would probably give him a weeks worth of detention for swearing at another student, and making the campus seem less harmonious.  
  
" Dammit you bitch you fucking gave me a detention," he said to Pan after his teacher was gone.  
  
Pan smirked, " well you shouldn't have called me a damn fucking bitch."  
  
" Ugh."  
  
" So I won this fight, good bye."  
  
As soon as Pan turned her back to Trunks, he threw a small ki ball at her. It hit her in the back of her shin, and once again she fell down, except this time she fell in a puddle of mud. It streaked her hair, and clothes. Although she refused to give him any satisfaction. She just got up and started the long walk that took her to her house and her caring family.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"What happened to you Trunks?" Goten asked. It wasn't usual for Trunks to be in any physical pain. Usually, only his feelings got hurt when his niece refuse to say that she liked him. Not that he likes her. Goten thought to himself.  
  
" What happened? You fucking niece Pan kicked me."  
  
Goten looked where Trunks was holding, and instantly understood.  
  
" You know I remember the first time Bra kneed me. Damn, I called her every name in the book."  
  
" Just shut up Goten."  
  
" Hahahaha I know the real reason you're mad Trunks. Pan beat you in a fight didn't she?"  
  
" No!"  
  
" You are a horrible liar Trunks."  
  
" I told you to shut up Goten!"  
  
"Alright, well I have to go home. I have a date with Bra tonight!"  
  
" Goten that is my sister you are talking about, shut up!"  
  
" Well, bye."  
  
" You are just going to leave me here?!" Trunks exclaimed in a pitiful voice as Goten started to walk away."  
  
" Yep."  
  
" That's cruel."  
  
" Remember how I was just talking about how Bra kneed me? You left me then. Bye!"  
  
" Damn you Goten."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review!!!!!!! Hahahah how cruel of Goten. Go Pan! Thank you to those who review! 


	3. Forbid

Disclaimers: It still hasn't changed, I still don't own DBZ. All I own is my little dog Kyoko. Thank god I own him. He is so cute! yayay! Thank You Reviewers!!! To Ladybugg: Hahahaha I don't know, I guess he just wanted him there for emotional support. Trupan is Cool!!! Demon Spirit: I love updating!!! Although from tomorrow on, I will only get 2-4 hours instead of nine to write my fics. Thank you Reviewers!!! You guys make me love updating! Wuuuu!   
  
Forbid  
  
Pan was skipping with joy. She had won her fight with Trunks! She knew that if he tried to say anything that would embarrass her, she could just say that she had beaten him in a fist fight, and then his popularity would drop so fast!  
  
" WUUUUUU for once life is good!"  
  
She entered her house. She took of her shoes, and then felt the new, soft, light blue carpet underneath her toes. Then her mother Videl entered the room.  
  
" Why are you so happy? Not that it is bad or anything." Videl stated hastily.  
  
" Mom! You'll never guess! I beat Trunks in a fist fight! And I went super Saiyan!"  
  
" Oh my, your father wont be happy about that. And you beat Trunks? Wow! But you know that Vegeta isn't going to be happy about that."  
  
" Hmmmm. I didn't think about that, you're right, his family honor is his everything. Hahahaha he will be so mad that Trunks got beaten by a girl!"  
  
"What happened?" Gohan asked upon entering the room.  
  
"Dad! I beat Trunks in a fight! And I went Super Saiyan!"  
  
"Pan you know that I don't want you to become a real Saiyan." Gohan let off a little sigh.  
  
"But Dad! You used to be the strongest. You used to be able to go Super Saiyan two, and still be the strongest!"  
  
" Pan that was all in the past. I forbid you to keep fighting like a Saiyan, and if I find out that you are, you will be severely punished. Now don't bring the matter up with me again."  
  
" Dad! That's not fair! I wan to learn how to fly and how to throw ki balls and, I wanna learn how to be a true Saiyan! Do you really want to rob me of knowledge?"  
  
" Learn from books, learn from a newspaper or a magazine. It doesn't matter. The knowledge of Saiyans, however, wont help you in later life. If you really get deeply enthralled in the Saiyan power, that's what you will become. You are barely a Saiyan Pan. Don't try to be one."  
  
" Fuck you, you baka! I will be a true Saiyan! You cant stop me from reaching my potential!" Pan stormed out of the house in a fury. Her perfect victory had been ruined, all because of her baka father Gohan. She ran down to an open field of just grass, and flowers. The flowers were just ordinary yellow, but the grass was soft and didn't attract a lot of pesty bugs. She sat down in the grass, not noticing the muscular Saiyan man that was now standing right behind her. (a/n: Don't worry this is NOT going to turn into a Pan/Vegeta fic I mean he is like fifty something, and she is sixteen.)  
  
" You want to learn how to become a true Saiyan fighter?"  
  
" Vegeta!!?" He startled Pan so much, that she jumped up and flipped around, ready in a fighting stance.  
  
"You want to learn how to become a true Saiyan fighter?" He repeated.  
  
" Yes." She let her hands drop to their sides, and got a hopeful glint in her eye.  
  
" I am willing to become your sensei if you can prove your strength to me."  
  
" Really! How can I prove my strength to you?" Pan's hope seemed to drain away, she knew what was coming.  
  
" You have to fight me."  
  
" I have to beat you?" Pan said and looked to the ground.  
  
" Hahahahah of course you don't have to beat me! If you can beat me before I train you then I have nothing to teach!"  
  
Pan brightened, she might have a chance. Then she realized that she was still pretty tired. She sighed again. Knowing Vegeta, he would probably only offer this once.  
  
Vegeta saw a predicament in her eyes. He got confused. He had heard her swearing at her father, because he wasn't letting her learn more about Saiyans, and her own abilities.  
  
"What is the problem Brat?"  
  
" Well I just fought--" Vegeta's loud voice cut her off.  
  
" I am well aware that you beat my son. Let it go."  
  
" Well I am tired now!"  
  
" Hahahah you baka. Did you really think that I would only offer this once? I saw you fighting my son, I saw you go Super Saiyan. You have potential, even if you are only a quarter Saiyan."  
  
Pan smiled. She could learn more about the Saiyans, and her abilities if she went against her father and went with Vegeta. She knew that she would also become considerably stronger.  
  
" Oh? A compliment from the mighty Saiyan Prince? Do you mock yourself by giving me a compliment?"  
  
Vegeta stared at her unblinking, and he didn't smile. Then he spoke, " You mock me? You'll regret that brat!"  
  
He parted the distance between them and tried to punch her in the face. She deftly caught his closed fist, and then tried to kick his legs out from under him. Although he didn't fall down as she expected he would. He stood tall and sturdy.  
  
" When I was training as a child, so many people tried to do that to me. I soon learned how to keep my legs still, so I wouldn't fall down. You can learn how to do that as well."  
  
" Vegeta.... as much as I want to, my father wont let me."  
  
" Then don't tell him."  
  
" I can't lie to him."  
  
" I never said anything about lying."  
  
" What will I say?"  
  
" Tell him that you are getting a tutor, I am sure that your nerdy father would approve of that." Vegeta said, he thought that it would work.  
  
" No, he knows me to well. That wont work."  
  
Vegeta tapped his chin in thought. Well why don't you say that you are doing a project with Bra?"  
  
" Hmmmm that might work. Okay I'll try that."  
  
" Good Brat. Meet me at Capsule Corp tomorrow. You may call your parents from there." Vegeta replied with a small smirk featuring his face. Then he jumped into the air and flew away.  
  
" Thank you Vegeta." Pan whispered.  
  
" You're welcome Brat." Vegeta called back. Pan had forgotten about the sensitivity of Saiyan ears.  
  
" I wont be weak anymore....."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review!!!!!!! Should I have a long fight with Vegeta so Pan can prove her strength? Or a short one? Why does Vegeta want to train her in the first place? Also sometimes, I wont acknowledge the reviewers in the next chapter, but I will be sure to in the one after that. A lot of the times, I write the entire chapter, and upload it before I can see all of the wonderful reviews. I usually try to wait until I see them, but I am sorry if I don't. Thanx! Give me your opinion! Reviewers really help! 


	4. Sensei

Disclaimers: I don't own anything worth owning except my dog Kyoko.  
  
THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!!!! To Mystical Destroyer: Thank you for reviewing. You're right since I am a girl I didn't know that. If I ever do that in later chapters, It wont happen exactly the same way. Thank You Kaischick: Thanx for reviewing! Thank you for adding my story to your favorites! Thanx Trupan: You're a great reviewer! Considering my summary, I don't think that I am going to add romance for another one or two chapters. Sorry, but I kind of want to follow the summary so I can put in another fight. Heheheh I love those. TRunK-loVEr: I also hate it when she does that! If I have to have a slut I make it Marron. Sorry people if You like her, I just don't. Thanx Ladybugg: Hahahah I was hoping someone would tell me that! I love fights. Thanx Ssj Shin Ryu: To answer both of your questions, soon I am going to have Goku come and make Gohan realize that he is being unreasonable. Thanx anonymous-anonymous : Hahahah that was nice. I am kind of losing ideas for my fics. Thanx! Helen I am sorry, but your review was so boring it made me laugh. I encourage people to review, although some are a LOT better than others. To Spirit Demon hahahah thanx! To Kaischick Thanx! I value your opinion. To Tatsumi Saqara: Yay You're cool! You always review for all of my fics, and you still have time to write your own! From here on, Your guys' reviews didn't upload fast enough. Sorry! To Shibi Chicken: Thanx! To im stupid: You can come up with a better name than that! Thanx! To Goshin, yeah that's what I think to! To CoolKitty2 Thanx! Finally Thanx Ramandeep: Look up sorry.  
  
wOw that took up the whole page. You reviewers are great! Thank you so much! Also I am so, so sorry. I was so stupid. I thought that I had already uploaded this chapter, but I didn't. Thanx, and my sincere apologies to all of you great reviewers.  
  
Sensei  
  
Pan skipped into the house, she was really happy again. This day had turned out to be quite the fine one. First she beat Trunks, then Vegeta offered to be her sensei. Also, not like it really mattered, but she had finished all of her homework in class! She tried to decide what to do. She could call Bra and see if she could come over. Or she could go eat something. (a/n: decisions decisions!)  
  
She didn't really want to stay at home, however, if she did go over to Bra's house she would have one less day to do her "project" . She wanted all the time she could get to be strong, and learn more abilities. In the end she decided to go to the store and buy cake mix, so she could offer that as an apology to her parents.  
  
She quickly ran to the store, and to her surprise she saw her uncle Goten there. He was in the chips and candy section when she saw him.   
  
" Hi Uncle Goten!"  
  
" Oh, hi Pan."  
  
Goten looked distracted. Also he had dark rings under his eyes. Lack of sleep she presumed.   
  
"Uncle Goten? You seem tired. All you alright?  
  
" I'm fine, yawn just a little training with Vegeta."  
  
" Hahahaha, I see. You better do something to cover up those bruises though. Bra doesn't like seeing bruises."  
  
" Yeah. Well I-I yawn need to go get ready for my date. See you"  
  
" Okay, have fun on your date. "  
  
That was strange. Goten seemed really weird. " Well I have my own problems." Pan mumbled.  
  
That night, Pan baked the cake. Gohan and Videl took it as an apology, and the plan Pan had was on.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Pan hurriedly put some shorts and a stretchy shirt into her back pack. She was going to wear those to fight. She was sure that she wouldn't be able to prove her strength to Vegeta if she was constantly going to be having to pull her skirt down.  
  
Pan quickly sprinted out the door. If she could get to the road fast enough, Bra would give her a ride to school. She saw Bra waiting there impatiently.   
  
" Pan you're late again!"  
  
" I'm sorry! I woke up late. My dad blasted my alarm clock again."  
  
" So he uses ki to blast alarm clocks, but he doesn't let you use ki for fighting?"  
  
" Yeah, shit, and he always blasts MY alarm clock."  
  
" Dammit Pan! We're late again!"  
  
" Sorry!" Pan said meekly.  
  
Pan got out of the car. Bra then called out to her, "Pan! If I don't see you before lunch, meet me here for our "project"."  
  
" Thanks Bra!"  
  
The day seemed to slide by. Strangely in Chemistry when she mockingly smiled at Trunks, he smiled back. Then his smile got replaced by a frown. He had forgotten that he was mad at her.  
  
Finally the school day ended, and she would get her chance to either prove her strength. Or prove that she wasn't worthy to be a real Saiyan.  
  
AT CAPSULE CORP.  
  
" You cant fight me in that half-dress Brat!"  
  
"Oh, right, I brought some other clothes. I will be right back!"  
  
Pan changed into her other set of clothes, and then went over to the short grass that was right by the Gravity Room. Vegeta slowly flew down in front of her. He was showing off flying, she knew. They quickly bowed to each other. Pan bowed lower than Vegeta, because he was older. Then they started throwing the punches.  
  
Pan knew that she wouldn't be able to defeat Vegeta if she used the same tricks that she had on Trunks. Also Vegeta was stronger and faster than Trunks. He was a little bit shorter than Trunks, and that was an advantage to Pan. She could put more force into her punches to his head, if his head was more to her height.  
  
Vegeta started off by trying to punch Pan's face. Pan ducked and tried to hit him under his chin. He slammed down her fist, and kicked her legs out from under her.  
  
His speed was incredible! And he wasn't even really trying either. He didn't kick her stomach. He waited there patiently for her to get up.  
  
With fighting Vegeta, Pan had a disadvantage. She didn't seem to get as angry with him as she did with Trunks. That meant that she couldn't go Super Saiyan.   
  
While fighting with Pan, Vegeta didn't really get a workout. Of course he wasn't trying to kill her. He didn't want to go Super Saiyan either, there was no point.  
  
" This isn't your best." Pan panted. She needed to get angry!  
  
" Hahahaha if I did my best against you, you would be dead." Vegeta laughed at her. He was trying to work her up so she would go super Saiyan.  
  
Sure enough Pan started to get angry. Although she was still to emotionally balanced to get angry. Vegeta threw a punch to her stomach. It came to fast for her to stop it. It winded her. Before he could land another blow on her, Pan rolled. When she was far enough away from him, she got up, and gained her bearings.  
  
She rushed at him, but right before she got to him she side-stepped left.   
  
She buried her elbow into the back of his neck. It surprised him. Although he was always training, so didn't hesitate in punching her in the face again. The punch connected extremely well, and she collided into the outer wall of the Gravity Room. She was panting heavily, and her index finger didn't look normal. But she was determined not to give up. If she didn't get Vegeta as her Sensei she would never learn how to fly, or throw a ki ball, or even learn about the Saiyan race itself.  
  
Vegeta ran over to her worn out figure. Now was the time that she was most likely to go Super Saiyan. He tried to urge her into it.  
  
" My son was right Brat. You are just a weakling, not fit to say that you are even part Saiyan! You would insult the race."  
  
That did it. Pan screamed in rage. Her eyes turned aqua, and her hair turned gold. She wanted to be strong, and she wanted to be Saiyan.  
  
She got up and sent a flurry of punches at Vegeta. He dodged them all, but she managed to get a kick to his shin in. (a/n: very painful! heheh)  
  
Pan flipped over him. He twisted around, and almost punched her jaw, but missed when she jumped and kicked him in the stomach.  
  
" You can be stronger than that. Think, if you don't prove your strength to me, you will always be weak, lose every fight. Never get connected with your Saiyan heritage."  
  
Pan said nothing, although she got an angry expression on his face, and her power level rose, but only a fraction. Vegeta seemed to realize that she had had enough. He tried to get one last punch in, but Pan hit his wrist, and then punched him in the face. Vegeta had underestimated her once again. He tripped, and fell down. Pan kicked him in the stomach, over and over again. Chasing him when he tried to use her tactic and role. After she got kicked him about four times, he ended her fun. He supported him self with his arms, and kicked her feet. She toppled down. Vegeta got up again. He raised his palm to end the fight. She had finally proved her strength to him. He was her Sensei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review!!! Did you guys like that chapter? I love writing fights. I just watched Kill Bill and so I felt like writing one too! Do you want me to have a training session? Or should I skip ahead in time? Give me your opinion! Thanx! 


	5. Flying

Disclaimers: I still only own Kyoko.   
  
Thank you Reviewers!!!!   
  
LoveThatSmirk,Jadasb19,Coolkitty2,TRunk-loVEr,Trupan,Spirit Demon,Missa5, Kaischick, Ladybugg: Thank you!!!! You guys are great! Keep Reviewing!!!  
  
To Metsu Shoryuken: They were fighting outside of the gravity room. Thanx for reviewing! Son CHiako: Ugh! I'm sorry. I forgot to tell everyone that Trunks is seventeen. Although if you read one of my other chapters, I did kind of hint at that. To Tatsumi Saqara: Hahahah nice review! Thanx! You have always been a great reviewer for all of my fics. Keep it up! Thanx!!! To Candy The Duck: With my title it is basically saying that Pan is fire and Trunks is water. Actually because of your review, I am going to make another chap that kind of has Trunks being how like Pan was fire. Sorry if that confused you! Thanx!!!  
  
Flying  
  
" Get up brat."  
  
Pan lay panting on the ground. She seemed to ache all over. She was certain that her index finger was broken. It was twisted in a very odd angle.  
  
" Get Up!!!!"  
  
Pan let out a little moan of pain. She tried to get up, but found that every time that she tried to support her weight on her forearms, she would collapse.   
  
" Very well. We will have to continue with your training tomorrow." Vegeta sighed.   
  
He slung her over his back. Her limp form was very light. He carried her effortlessly.   
  
" Onna! Get Pan a sensu bean!"  
  
Bulma scrambled into the living room. She was always looking out for her children and Chichi's children.  
  
" Vegeta! What did you do to her!?" Bulma screamed. This brought the attention of Bra and Trunks, into the living room.  
  
" Daddy! What did you do?! Now she will never be able to come over to my house again!!!!" Bra whined. Trunks stayed silent. He tried to pretend that he didn't care, that it wouldn't matter to him if she just died. Although hiding his emotions wasn't one of Trunks' specialties. He looked really worried.  
  
" She's alright. If you just give her a sensu bean like I said for you to get, Onna, she will be fine."  
  
Bulma quickly found a sensu bean, and fed it to Pan. Pan awoke in Vegeta's arms.  
  
" Hello everyone!" Pan said cheerily.  
  
Everyone in the room laughed. They should have known that she was alright. They shouldn't have doubted Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta ushered Pan out of the room. He took her back outside. " You did well Brat. I guess I will see you tomorrow."  
  
Pan nodded. " Yes! Thank you so much! I guess I will be going then. "   
  
" Wait Brat, I want you to fly home."  
  
" Really!!!?"  
  
" Of course. You are a Saiyan not anything else."  
" Well I am mostly human."  
  
" Fuck that, you're a Saiyan." Pan laughed, " Alright, how do I start then?"  
  
Vegeta tapped his head in deep thought. He had never taught anyone how to fly before.  
  
" Well, I guess you kind of just lift off the ground. Use a little of your ki. Try it."  
  
Pan jumped. She didn't know how to put any of her ki into anything. " I don't know how to put my ki into anything." Pan pouted. She knew that she sounded like a big baby. One that couldn't take care of itself.  
  
" Just think it. Ki is your energy. How do you use your energy?"  
  
" I dunno. I just kind of use it up when I'm active."  
  
Vegeta groaned. Damn Gohan teaching Pan absolutely nothing that actually helps.  
  
" Try to be conscious of using your energy. It is a living thing, always shifting. It is yours to take, or use."   
  
Pan jumped again. She managed to stay in the air a little longer than she usually would have been able to.  
  
" Try again."  
  
This time, Pan went higher, and stayed in the air for about fifteen seconds. She kept trying. She got a little higher, and a little longer up in the air, until she finally got it.  
  
" Yes!!! Sensei I got it! I can fly!"  
  
Vegeta actually smiled. He had actually taught the quarter Saiyan brat something.  
  
" Good, make sure that your father doesn't see you." Vegeta turned around and walked back into his living quarters. He was satisfied.  
  
Pan flew back to her house. She landed about fifty feet away from their house. She was sure that from that far away, her father wouldn't see her.  
  
" Hi honey, did you get a lot done?"  
  
" Hi, Mom, Dad. Yeah, I did."  
  
" What are you working on?" Videl asked chirpily.  
  
Pan had to think fast. She should have thought of these answers earlier.   
  
" Uhhhh, this like umm history thing. Yeah, like with those OLD people."  
  
" Oh, that sounds nice, honey. Well do a good job. Get a good grade."  
  
" Yeah of course." Before her parents could press her anymore, she quickly went upstairs. She much preferred to be up in her room, it was safer. She also had a little bit of math homework to complete.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Pan woke up late again. She quickly picked out a blue skirt, and a nice white shirt. She put on some black high heeled shoes. She pulled a comb through her long raven hair. She decided to let it go free, instead of tying it up. She declared herself perfect in front of the ever so judging mirror, and then ran downstairs.  
  
Pan grabbed a blueberry muffin. She waved good bye to her mom and dad, and then quickly sprinted out the door, just stopping to grab her back pack.  
  
Today she didn't have to worry about hurting her ankles over running, and tripping.   
  
Pan lifted off of the ground, a soaring sensation filled her stomach. She soared high above the clouds. Up there, she found that she couldn't breathe. Also she felt how the air thinned, and it became much harder to fly. She began to fall.  
  
Panic sliced through Pan's perfect and resolute happiness. She was falling, and she couldn't get back up. She saw Bra's car in the near distance. Instead of trying to stay into the air, she started to try and slow her rapid descent. She was starting to gain control of her speed. She managed to land on her knees, it hurt. Her knees started to bleed, but Pan didn't care. At least she wasn't dead.  
  
Bra rushed over to her. "Pan! What the hell happened?!"  
  
" Oh, it's nothing. Lets just get to school."  
  
" Okay." They both stepped into the car. There Bra tried to pry more into the situation.  
  
" You were flying weren't you? Maybe you should get daddy to help you a little more with that. Your knees are really bleeding a lot. Here." Bra handed Pan a tissue. Pan used it to mop off the blood on her legs. She should have been more careful flying.  
  
They finally arrived at the high school. Students milled around it. They were all laughing, chatting, yelling or flirting.   
  
Pan walked into the school with Bra. They each greeted a couple of friends, and then they each went to there separate home rooms. The day went on.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
" Hi bitch."  
  
" Hey fucker."  
  
" Slut."  
  
" Prick."  
  
" Ass clown."  
  
" Ass clown?" Pan laughed at Trunks' dumb insult. Trunks laughed to.  
  
" Ja Ne!'  
  
" Bye!"  
  
Pan got a ride with Bra to Capsule Corp. Another day with the sensei.  
  
  
  
AT C.C.  
  
" Hello sensei." Pan bowed low to Vegeta.  
  
" Hello Brat. Did you do any flying yesterday?"  
  
" I did to get home, and then I did to get to Bra's car."  
  
" Any trouble?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Flying was one of the most easy things that hew was going to teach her. If she couldn't handle flying, he was sure that she wouldn't be able to handle most of the other things that he was planning on teaching her. He was also a little nervous, if she had gotten hurt, she would probably doubt his teachings.   
  
" What happened Brat?"  
  
" I was flying high--" Pan was cut off by Vegeta's loud voice.  
  
" Never fly high. The air is to thin. It cant support you. Then once you've lost it, you can only land. Once you're in that position, you cant get back up straight."  
  
" Okay. I wont do that then."  
  
" Good. Now change clothes. You can never fight properly with a half dress on."  
  
" How would you know sensei? Ever worn one?" Pan teased him. For that Pan received a hard blow to the side of the head.  
  
" Never disrespect me!" Vegeta seethed.  
  
Pan stayed silent. Then she went and changed. She borrowed some clothes from Bra. She was ready to fight Vegeta, or do learn whatever he had to teach. She went outside.  
  
" We'll warm up with a fight Brat."  
  
Pan respectfully bowed. Then she tried to quickly kick him in the side. He twisted. He knocked her foot down, and slammed the back of his own foot deep into her side. She fell and grasped her stomach. She coughed up a little bit of blood. That kick had been to hard for a training match perhaps. However, Pan got up again and flipped over him. When she landed on the ground next to him, he just punched her in the chest and knocked her back into a nearby tree. She was determined not to show any weakness to him though. She got up once again and circled around him. He stood still. He was just waiting for her to run out of energy.   
  
Suddenly he threw a small ki ball at her. It hit her in the face. It wasn't big enough to do a lot of damage though, so she quickly countered with punching his chin. It knocked his chin back, but he still stood still. He raised his palm to end the battle. It seemed like he had just been waiting for her to hit him. She had done well enough.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review!! 'cause if ya do, ill give ya a cOOOkie... (o^-^o) (o.o)o Thanx!!! Next chapter will be more than her just learning how to throw a ki ball I promise. Or do I? Mwhahahah!!! Give me ideas for the next chapter!!! Well if you want to. I probably don't need them. Hahahah I sound like such a bitch sorry. Don't give up on my fics, just because I am not updating them as well anymore. It is hard when I only get two hours, and then.... Well, just keep reviewing!!! Thanx!!!! Remember, I update the story with the most updates. So if you want me to update, review! Oh and not that it matters, but I will always be trying to update assassin Pan. I love that fic!!! It is so fun to write!!! Well once again, Thanx!!! 


	6. Ki Balls, and Despair

Disclaimers: I don't own anything!!! Well I still own Kyoko but she isn't dong to well. I have been sad. Also my friend is mad at me, and this guy isn't going out with me! Well that is why I haven't been updating. Also I don't know why, but I have suddenly lost all of my interest in writing my fics. I have even stopped talking to my friends online. Ugh I'm boring you all. Sorry.  
  
Thank you Reviewers!!!!!   
  
figured shadow coolkitty2 Spirit Demonfanficfreak89 Candy the Duck Ladybugg LoveThatSmirk Ramandeep Trupan Thank you!!!!! Sorry if I forgot anyone, my computer is acting really weird. Sometimes I cant see my reviews, or I cant review myself. All of your guys' reviews were so nice. Except for Bluddu4hel if you are going to take the time to review at least put something happy or useful. You try writing a fic. It isn't that easy. " It looks OK" God, that doesn't do anything. It's nice getting reviews, but it's very disappointing when people just say that it looks Ok, or you spelled something wrong. At least say good job. Thanx!!!! -  
  
Pan collapsed on her side panting like crazy. That fight had taken a lot out of her. Any fight with Vegeta did, even if it was small.  
  
" now take the rest of your pathetic energy, and make a ball of it." Vegeta taught.  
  
" Ok I'll try." Pan focused her mind on the task. She was shocked and surprised to see a tennis ball sized ball of ki hovering next to her hand.  
  
" I did it!"  
  
" Now try to hit me with it." Vegeta commanded.   
  
Pan didn't want to lose her very first ki ball. She knew that she wouldn't be able to save it, but she still didn't want to lose it.  
  
" What are you waiting for?! Use the damn thing, don't just stand there gaping at it!"  
  
Pan realized that her mouth was slightly open. She hurriedly closed it. Then she noticed Trunks sauntering over.  
  
" What a pathetic ki ball." Trunks said disgusted.  
  
Before he could say anything more, Pan rammed the ki ball into his face. The ki ball being so small didn't do a lot of damage, but he palm sure did. Trunks gripped his jaw in shock. Then he burst into super Saiyan. He knocked Pan to the ground, and started beating her to hell.  
" GET THE FUCK OFF HER TRUNKS!!!" Vegeta yelled. He was so loud that birds flew up from trees, and Bra and Bulma burst out from the house, and ran towards Trunks, Vegeta, and Pan.  
  
Trunks continued to beat her. Blood was flying, and there was a snapping and grinding sound that only Vegeta would know as bones breaking.   
  
Bra and Bulma stood in shock, hands over their mouths, and slowly Bra sank to the ground. She was wondering why Vegeta wasn't helping Pan, but she couldn't speak.  
  
Vegeta knew that if he tried to help Pan, Trunks would get even more worked up, and then he would probably stray longer into Super Saiyan. Although, he knew that if he didn't act soon, Pan would certainly die. He also knew that since Pan was completely unconscious, there was no way that she would be able to defend herself against Trunks' fury. Vegeta's mouth twisted in an uncertain way.  
  
" TRUNKS!!! Please get off Pan, please... You'll kill her!!!" Bra whimpered.  
  
Trunks stopped his pounding, and his hair turned lavender, and slowly floated down as he went out of Super Saiyan. Then he stared at Pan, her oddly twisted limbs, and the way that her chest barely moved up and down in breathing.   
  
He felt like a demon. No. Like a Saiyan, he remembered how just a couple of days ago he had pissed Pan off by saying how she wasn't worthy of being a Saiyan.   
  
" Happy boy?" Vegeta growled out, making everything worse.  
  
" NO!!!" Trunks screamed out. He started tugging on his hair.  
  
" No!!!" He was almost crying. He looked at the blood on his hands, and the marks all over Pan's body. This was the cruel, real world.  
  
REVIEW!!! Please? Sorry but now I am desperate. Just give me anything!!! Sorry it was short, but I wanted to get something up, even if it was small. You can even review to tell me that I should update another fic. Ok Thanx!!! 


	7. Responsibility

* * *

Disclaimers: I Don't own anything 'cept Kyoko!!! God!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO EVEN WRITE THAT AGAIN?! sorry if I seem to be over reacting, but that is just pissing the hell out of me.  
  
Thank you Reviewers!!! I would put my usual note for you guys, since you guys are so great, but I think that you would probably have a longer chapter, soooo I'll get on with the fic!!! Actually, not to be to selective or anything, BUT: Thank you so muck Candy the Duck, and Ladybugg!!! First for Duck, thanx about my friend, (god she is a bitch though) Thanx!!! And to Ladybugg: YaaaaaaaY I am so glad that you want me to update my other fics!!! I usually love Assassin Pan, but I just haven't really been in the mood for that lately. Thanx!!!! ALSO Thanx so much reviewers!!!! I woke up at six to check my reviews, and I found that I actually had some!!! I am hoping to get 100 reviews before my 18 th chapter, so please help me get there!!!! Thanx!!!!   
  


PAN'S DREAM  


  
Pan felt warm rain droplets falling on her head, she didn't know where she was, or how she had gotten there. She just knew that she was hurting all over. Then the annoying rain stopped. She could hear a sweet song, a beautiful voice. Then she saw a face to match the voice. Pan gasped.  
  


BACK WITH TRUNKS  


  
Trunks was laying in his bed, unmoving. He was totally flat except for the plush pillow that backed his head. He couldn't believe what he had done to Pan. Was his temper really that bad? He had over reacted like hell, and he could barely face himself for this reason. (A/N: There were reasons Trugeta!)  
  
Rain pounded on the windows, the moon was barely shining. It had been several hours since the accident.  
  
" Why the fuck am I suck a Bastard?!!" Trunks yelled in anger. He threw his pillow at the hard wall. It slid down.  
  
Bra stepped into the room. " Trunks, I brought you some dinner and..." Trunks cut her off by slamming the tray off of her hands. Gravy and meat also joined the pillow by the wall.  
  
" I'll starve myself to death, go the hell away. Why would care about me anyway?" Trunks said to the wall, not really wanting any answer.  
  
" It's not going to help anybody if you die, Trunks." Bra said quietly. They were both above the age of childish feuding. They helped each other, and now Trunks needed to be helped.  
  
" And you didn't let me finish, Pan isn't going to die probably. There is only a slight chance." Bra didn't add that that slight was more like 40% that wouldn't help him, and she was trying to convince herself that Pan would live so why tough it up for everyone?  
  
" You don't expect me to believe that do you? Tell me it real." Trunks didn't put forth the effort to make his sentences proper. She knew what he meant.  
  
Bra didn't want to argue with him, "It's about a fifty -fifty chance."  
  
Trunks lay there silent. He knew that even if she lived, she would hate him, and also, she would probably have torn muscles and not fully healed broken bones. Also joints that didn't line up would be a problem. She probably wouldn't want to live.  
  
Bra got up to leave. On the way, she hugged Trunks. " Come see me when you are ready to see Pan."  
  
" Bra.... Thanx."  
  


ON WITH VEGETA  


  
Vegeta was out in the yard, training in the rain. He wasn't angry with Trunks, like he might have   
  
been many years ago. Instead he was just sad. Sad for Pan, and sad for Trunks. He didn't blame  
  
himself, because if fate was real, then Pan would have gotten hurt badly one way or another.   
  
Vegeta kicked, and then he threw a hard punch at nothing. He heard something crashing into the   
  
wall. He heard both of his children in Trunks' room. He heard his darling wife, Bulma, padding   
  
softly across the yard to get him for any reason in particular. Trails of tears were still trailing   
  
down her face. The rain did it's best to wash them away, but they were a forever steady stream.   
  
Vegeta knew that he was going to have to be the one to make the hard call to Gohan and Videl,   
  
he didn't want anybody else to have to do that. It was his responsibility.   
  
" Vegeta.... Do you... want to.... see Pan?" Bulma quavered in a tear filled voice. Gasps and stops and shocks delayed her.  
  
" No, I'll just make the call."  
  
" Are..... You sure?"  
  
" It is my responsibility and none others."  
  
" I wont stop you then."  
  
Vegeta embraced Bulma. The water that was dripping onto Bulma's head wasn't all rain water.

* * *

REVIEW!!!! I figured out, that by making shorter chapters, I can update faster. Who would have thought? YAAAAAAAY another chapter done!!! Thanx!!! Help me do the 100 reviews before chapter 18 please. THANX!!!!  



	8. Pan's dream, a call, and Trunks' bruise

Disclaimers: I don't own it !!! I don't own DBZ or anything like it!!! I own nothing except Kyoko!!! There is that enough?  
  
Again, I would like to get on with the chapter, so I will just be selective with my reviewers. Sorry!!!  
  
dangfergotmaiusername: I like to swear, and considering their ages, I think that they would probably swear a lot as well. Thanx for the review!!! Trupan, OMG hahahah YaaaaaaaY You are a great reviewer!!! HAHAHAHA And now I have this thing where, I am only going to update if I get bunches of good reviews. I might sound greedy, but w/e. SO ANYWAY, Yaaaaaaaay I'm glad that someone wants me to update my other fics. Thanx!!! To Ladybugg: YAAAAAAAY You are also a great and regular reviewer!!! It feels good to update, Hehehe I'm going to try to do it regularly. Thanx!!! To all Reviewers: ThanX!!!!! When I don't get reviews I don't update, so IT IS GREAT WHEN YOU GUYS DO REVIEW!!!!! ThanX!!!  
  
Sorry this has been a later update. I will pretty much NEVER update on weekends. I am always away. Although Summer Vacation is coming soon, and then I will lose track of the days, and then I will probably update over the weekends. Well until then.  
  
Thank you reviewers!!! Whenever I check my e-mail, I always have reviews!!! It's great. It also makes me feel kind of guilty about not updating, soooo here I am!  
  
Trupan: HAHAHAHA I love your reviews!!! Poor Trunks, heheheh Thanx!!!  
  
Tatsumi: Nice to see you again!!! Thanx!!!   
  
Ladybugg: It really isn't my 18 b-day present, I just want it before the 18th chapter, because actually I don't really know why. Hmmmm..... Well anyways, yeah I Love reviews from anybody, but especially regular reviewers so keep it up!!! Do I sound like a teacher? Sorry.  
  
Candy the Duck: That's what I was thinking! No, I can never kill him!!!  
  
fanficfreak89 : Heheheh thanx, even though your reviews are short and simple, they are great!!! Same goes for you, Tinkerbellstar. Thanx!!!  
  
Tokyogurl1: NO don't die!!! Then you wont be able to review!!! Hahahaha thanx!!!  
  
coolkitty2 : I totally agree!!! Hmmmm what will happen when Gohan talks to Trunks?  
  
anonymous-anonymous : Nice to have you back! Your sorry was soooo goody good great!!! (that sounds really weird, but I have been saying great to much and just good sounds sarcastic) THaNX!!!  
  
Sesshomarusgirl123 : Are you ordering me around? Chuh. No I'm just kidding. Don't worry everybody!!! This is under romance, not angst!!!  
  
MELM : GO MELM!! HAHAHAHA thanx, yeah Trunks is acting weird isn't he. Damn hormonal teenager, No once again I am just kidding. Lol THANX!!!  
  
TO THE REVIEWERS I DIDN'T MENTION: THANX for your guys' reviews!!! It is just that I didn't know what to say, so just THANX!!!  
  
Also to everybody, I like having a lot of !!!!! SO don't say anything about that!!! Also I hate !! just to of them. And just one seems like it isn't that great. SO I have settled on three!!! Thanx if you actually read this crap!!!  
  
If I have put for you twice, it is because I have already updated this, but for some reason it didn't go up. Sorry. Now on with the story!

* * *

PAN'S DREAM  
  
The woman was beautiful. She had pale skin, and long perfectly straight black hair. No it was raven colored. Like her own hair. She was singing,  
  
I feel you,  
  
I want you,   
  
I see you,  
  
I know that you are all need,  
  
I'm waiting,  
  
I'm watching,  
  
I'm seeing,  
  
I'm feeling, You  
  
Then Pan saw a little snippet of her own memory, it was Trunks, and he was leaning down towards her. He was tall, and he was sexy. (A/N: DUH!!! Sorry if any guys are reading)  
  
VEGETA'S PHONE CALL  
  
RING, RING, RING!!!  
  
Gohan: Pan?!  
  
Vegeta: No it's Vegeta, Pan is why I called.  
  
Gohan: What?  
  
Vegeta: We are both Saiyan adults, I will be blunt.  
  
Gohan: Huh?  
  
Vegeta: DAMMIT YOU'RE A FUCKING NERD!!! JUST LISTEN!!!  
  
Gohan: You want me to hang up?! Just because I'm smart doesn't mean that I am a nerd!  
  
Vegeta: Is that grammatically correct?  
  
Gohan: NO! SEE I MADE A MISTAKE, I'M NOT A NERD!!!  
  
Vegeta: Nerds make mistakes  
  
Gohan: DAMMIT VEGETA!!! WHY DID YOU CALL?  
  
Vegeta: TrunksbeatPanupandBulmasaysthatsheiscomotose  
  
Gohan: Eh? Say it slower.  
  
Vegeta: Trunks beat Pan up and Bulma says that she is comatose  
  
Gohan: WHAT!!!? I'm coming over!!!  
  
Vegeta: Leave it be for now, you and Videl wouldn't be able to see her till she is stable  
  
Gohan: Oh, NO I wanna see her now!   
  
Vegeta: Stay the hell away from here, I'll call you when she is stable if it is a reasonable hour! Understand?  
  
BACK WITH TRUNKS  
  
Trunks rolled over, he must have fallen asleep. He rubbed his eyes. Then he remembered yesterday. His rage, and him beating Pan.....  
  
" Trunks!" Bra yelled at him. Trunks realized that she must have been calling him for a long time. Bra as usual looked perfect, with her shiny blue hair, and her dark red glitter shirt and skirt. Her hair was shoulder length, and it curved up a little at the tips.  
  
"What is it?" Trunks said groggily.   
  
" Pan is getting a lot better!!! Come see her!!!" Bra screamed in happiness at him.  
  
" What about Videl and Gohan. I heard Dad talking to Gohan." Trunks shuddered. Gohan was scary when he got pissed.  
  
" They are there looking at her. They want to talk to you." Bra said this in a trying to be nonchalant voice. Although she had been hoping to lead Trunks to them, without him knowing.  
  
" Maybe I'll see her later..." Trunks tried to carefully avoid them.  
  
" NO!!!" Bra tugged at his hand. Trunks knew that his sister wouldn't give up. So when he laid back down in his bed, he wasn't surprised to see her come back, loaded with a comb, a pair of his clothes, and her makeup kit.   
  
" Use your own bathroom to give yourself a makeover." Trunks pleaded, trying to get out of her makeover idea.  
  
" I'm already done!!! You can't escape!!!" Bra cackled evilly. She must have gone crazy doing all the crying that she had done last night. Trunks assumed that Pan must be doing really well if his sister was this happy.  
  
Bra took the comb and started pulling it through his hair. Except for his constant yells that part was alright. Even he had to admit that it really hadn't hurt all that much. Bra then made Trunks change into the shirt that she had brought him, and then started to prepare her makeup.   
  
She took out some bluish black eye shadow, and almost got some on him, although he twitched out of her way,  
  
" What the fuck do you plan to do with THAT?" Trunks pointed at the brush that she was holding.  
  
"Trunks, you beat up their little girl. How will it look if you don't have any bruises?" Bra explained quietly. She didn't want their guests to hear her. Although the medical wing was quite far away from where they were at the moment, but with Gohan you never knew.  
  
Trunks laid back within her reach. Bra leaned over and started brushing on a bruise.  
  
She did it well, you could barely tell the difference between a real bruise, and this one when you looked closely.  
  
" Perfect. Now I'll go out as you change into your pants. Do it quick, and then I'll take you to all of them."  
  
" Fine." Trunks put changed into the pants that Bra had given him. Then he went over to his   
  
bathroom mirror, to inspect the bruise. He touched it and pretended that it hurt. He hoped that   
  
Gohan wouldn't notice the slight difference. Trunks stepped outside and was surprised by the   
  
light striking the hall. His eyes adjusted quickly. Then he let Bra lead him into the hellhole known   
  
as Gohan's wrath.

* * *

Review!!! I hope you liked it!!! I got a TON of reviews last chapter, I hope I get a lot this time!  



	9. Pan's Pendant

Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ or DBZ GT.

* * *

Thanx reviewers, Just a few minutes ago, I did a bunch of thanking you guys, so I might do it   
  
later, maybe not. I'm suffering, my stomach hurts. Actually, Thanx Tokyogurl1, and I knew   
you were kidding : -)   
  
Ladybugg: NOOO This might disappoint you! I want to get a chapter   
up though, so forgive me for not redoing this one. And yeah that would be REALLY great if I   
got 100 before my tenth chapter, although FF.net is messing up, so it looks like I have more   
reviews to the readers, right now I really only have 89 so yeah. Thanx!!!  
  
Shibichicken: Thanx for the tip! Although I have found that over the weekends, I NEVER get   
ANY reviews, AWWW. Sorry, although that tip is really good, and you should spread that   
around to the other authors. (if you want) Also being an author is my backup career. I will try   
to be one if I can not become a great laywer, so that comment was really nice. Thanx!!!  
  
LoveThatSmirk: EVERYONE, IT WAS BECAUSE OF LoveThatSmirk THAT I AM RESPONDING!!! Yeah, I am going to maybe draw this chapter out, into another one. Meaning I will do another chapter, after this one, and it will be on the same subject. Isn't it great that she is using all of that makeup for good? Thanx!!! You are a great reviewer!!!  
  
Spirit Demon: ONO!!! Runs away and hides in closet " They wont find me now precious!"   
My Uncle Frank comes into the room " Why don't you just update the damn story?"  
" Hmmm good idea! Hurries downto comp. and starts typing Thanx!!! 

* * *

PAN'S DREAM  
  
" Pan, take this hurry!!! Me and Goten, and my family and yours, need to go fight. I'll be back, don't worry."  
  
" Then why are you giving me a memory gift?"  
  
" Just in case." Trunks flew off, to fast for Pan to run after him. He didn't know what he would do if she got hurt.   
  
A rock hit Pan in the head, she was knocked unconscious with the small thing that Trunks had given her in her small child hand.  
  
BACK WITH - SCARED OUT OF HIS MIND- TRUNKS  
  
" Gohan, Videl." trunks greeted the crying couple. Vegeta was standing in the corner, looking at the two. His arms were crossed in a closed off way. He seemed deep in thought.  
  
" TRUNKS!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!" Gohan seemed at the brink of hysteria. Although what scared Trunks the most was Videl's death glare. He knew that if she ordered Gohan to kill him, Gohan would do so without a second thought.  
  
" I have no doubt that you already know." Trunks' Saiyan Warrior instincts, were seemingly meddling with his mind. What he said was true, but Gohan took it bad. (A/n Thanx LoveThatSmirk!!!)  
  
" I'll teach you to ass mouth off to me!!!" Gohan said it with such tone, that no strong volume was needed. Trunks couldn't even manage to laugh at Gohan's use of ass and mouth together in a sentence. Now he understood why Pan was in such a bad mood all of the time. She had to put up with these stupidly funny remarks from her father.   
  
" I don't think that Pan would like to see her father turn from a nerdy teacher to a murderer." Trunks said with no tone. He saw his father look up in approval. He saw Trunks' strategy.  
  
" I have no doubt." Gohan mocked, " that Pan would love to see you be murdered."  
  
" Go ahead, kill me. Although I must warn you." Trunks said with just a hint of his father's smirk marking his face.  
  
" Warn me of what?" Gohan said. He was trying to look void of interest, although Trunks' words did calm him down enough to think. Trunks said nothing. Gohan and himself looked deep into each others eyes.  
  
One pools of dark brown, and the other pools of sapphire ocean silver. (A/N: how can you really describe his eyes?)  
  
" Why did you hurt my Pan?" Gohan asked. He had a helpless tone on. Almost as if he was going to cry a scream and wail like a baby any second.  
  
" I-I don't know." Trunks stuttered as if he was trying to remember. Why had it been Pan?  
  
"Perhaps this may be of some use to you Trunks." Vegeta unclasped Pan's necklace from her neck. There an absolutely gorgeous pendant seemed to light the room on fire. Half of it was sapphire. diamonds circled the precious stone in a pattern. To everyone , it looked like water. Shimmering and flowing.   
  
" Where the hell did you get that?!" Trunks said in sudden rage.   
  
" You just saw me take it off of Gohan's brat just now." Vegeta told Trunks with that way of his that made it seem like he had never talked.  
  
" When did..... she get that?" Trunks asked. He made it seem like the most important thing in the world. Which right now for his life, it was.  
  
" You gave it to her right before you died." Vegeta informed him.   
  
" NO!!! I never died!!! And why would I give her something?"  
  
Videl and Gohan looked at the two in confusion. The pendant was certainly beyond beautiful, but why was Trunks freaking out about it?"  
  
" Why would he give me something?" Pan rasped out. Everyone stared at her. No expressions were clear. Nearby Bra was covering Pan's mouth. Making sure that she ate the sensu bean.   
  
" Where did that bean come from?" Gohan asked in confusion. He had looked everywhere looking for one. There were none left, and none were being made.   
  
"I searched Trunks' room. I found this one in his closet. He probably spit it out across the room." Bra said cheerily forgetting that Pan was in the room.  
  
Pan's face got hot red, and she started choking. However she couldn't really move since her bones were still broken.  
  
" She is going to need more than one to cure herself. She has a hell of a lot of injuries." Goten flew in through the open window. Bra's face lit up, although she didn't dare to do anything while Vegeta was there.  
  
" Yeah, I know. But at least we can get her out of the coma." Bra explained.  
  
" I hurt a lot." Pan whined. Although it was right of her to complain with half of her bones broken.  
  
" All of you do stray far from the subject." Vegeta was getting pissed off. He wanted to explain more about the necklace.  
  
" I never did know where I got it. It just seems that I have always had it. I never really stopped to think about it." Pan wanted to learn more about it.  
  
" It looks just like fire and water." Bra mused.   
  
It was true. On the other half of the pendant, there was a deep red ruby. That was lined with small little studs of orange topaz. They were in the shape of a flame. Kind of like Vegeta's hair.  
  
" Does that mean that Pan and I...."

* * *

REVIEW!!! I don't know why, but I feel like that R in REVIEW!!! is balding. Is that weird? I mean it's not like letters can have hair or anything, so what the hell am I thinking? Oh well. Just !!!REVIEW!!! . YAAAAAAAY!!! Sorry, just kind of tired. ThanX!!! I will probably put in a fight next chapter, sorry that this chapter was pretty boring. I might take another break, maybe for like hmmm..... a week or so? Yeah I think that would be good, because lately I haven't been able to think good chapters up. I am typing this while I have a fever, and now I have to go and... OK I'll shut the hell up now. Sorry sorry sorry sorry....... 


	10. The Rest of the Truth

Disclaimers: NO  
  
OMG I CANT WAIT TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER!!! THANK YOU REVIEWERS SOSOSOSOSO MUCH!!! I OPENED MY STAT PAGE, AND I GRUMBLED THAT IF I STILL ONLY HAD EIGHTY NINE REVIEWS, I WOULD NEVER UPDATE AGAIN!!! I had NINETY NINE!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! (To you guys it looks like 102)  
  
Mii-chan1 : That's cool that you read MY fic on your break, Hahahaha I cant help it!!! I need to keep you guys hooked!!! I love them, and that is why I type them. Sorry -  
  
Ladybugg: GHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry I am overdoing it. I love leaving you guys hooked! Thanx!!!  
  
spirit demon: Meh that's not my probl- wait? She's going to go psycho on me? wait did she say syco? Uncle Frank, " What's going on here?" Me, " AHHHHH" %-) Thanx!!!  
  
LoveThatSmirk: YAAAAY huh, I don't even going to know what's gonna happen. Hmmm I'll just type really fast and let me fingers write the words. ugh monkeys kook Baby tube socks at the park on Sunday afternoon, munching on Brittz's fics.... Hmmm shows what they know. Not a lot. Well I'll cut them some slack (leather) cause they are my fingers. Thanx!!!   
  
Shibichicken: Hmmmm hmmm hmmmmmm You know? No you wouldn't it's my mind... I haven't planned anything, I love that idea though. That would make sense wouldn't it? Although, Oh yeah! I don't mean to seem like a complete idiot, but marai Trunks is the one with the long hair isn't he? Please say yes!!! Although it's not that I'm an idiot, it's just that I havent watched anything in a Really long time! Thanx!!!  
  
Tatsumi: YAAAAAAAY My HUNDRETH REVIEWER!!! Thank God it went to a regular. Heheheh Thanx!!! You have read and reviewed all of my fics I think. YAAAAAAAAY THANX!!! = )

* * *

" We're nothing!!!" Pan shouted angrily, spraying spit all over Bra. She didn't want to accept what her dream had told her. It was all just a stupid dream wasn't it?  
  
" You put me in THIS condition, and then you go off to say that we might actually be more than common enemies. I DON'T THINK SO!!!" Pan found it hard to make so many rasping noises with one breath, but everyone understood her, if not her words, then definitely her vicious tone.   
  
" That doesn't have to mean anything! Marai-" Trunks matched Pan in her voracious anger.  
  
" YES!!! Absolutely NOTHING, that's why there is no point in assuming-" Pan was cut off by her own fathers voice.  
  
" Pan! Aren't you curious? Just-" Gohan was also cut off.  
  
" NO!!! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!!!  
  
" Pan! What if Marai loved Pan?" Bra wondered out into the air.  
  
" That doesn't make sense! This doesn't make sense!" Pan said, now getting angry as fatigue started to claim her consciousness once again.  
  
" I always thought that you two would make a great couple." Bra and Goten said in perfect unison.   
  
" Why?" Pan and Trunks also said in perfect unison.  
  
" Don't tell me that you have never experienced any bonds with Trunks." Vegeta stated. He was looking at the pendant, instead of any of the people in the room.  
  
Everyone just stared at him. How would they experience any bonds? Damn Vegeta's mysteriousness.   
  
" Yes I think Trunks knows, Marai Trunks had an af-"  
  
" DON'T SAY THAT SHIT!!!" Pan actually burst into Super Saiyan. Not a good idea. It sucked the energy that she needed to stay awake out of her. She fell out of Super Saiyan, and fell asleep. Leaving everyone shocked.  
  
The room was instantly chaos. Confused shrieks of fury from both Gohan and Videl filled the room.  
  
and Bra had suspected that she could go super, and Trunks already knew from their fight, but Bulma had had no idea. Gohan and Videl had thought that since they had forbidden her to train, she wouldn't be doing stuff like that. Goten was looking kind of proud. Then the fighting broke out.  
  
" I FORBID HER TO TRAIN!!! WHY DID YOU FORCE HER TO GO AGAINST OUR WORD?!!" Gohan yelled angrily, although since he hadn't trained since Pan was born, he didn't think that he had much of a chance against Vegeta.  
  
" SHE IS A SAIYAN!!! SHE SHOULD BE ABLE TO TRAIN!!!" Vegeta roared, bursting with rage.  
  
" STOP." Videl tried to sound calm, although she yelled half of the way through stop.  
  
Gohan had no choice but to listen to her. She was his wife.  
  
" Go outside!" Videl commanded both of them. Now enjoying her sense of worth in this word battle.  
  
" OH NO! DON'T YOU DARE, ORDER AROUND VEGETA!!! HE IS MY SAIYAN!!!" Bulma said bravely. She couldn't stand anyone except herself ordering Vegeta around.  
  
" ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT YOU RICH BITCH?" Videl screamed, outraged at Bulma ordering her around.   
  
" NOT FROM YOU, I'LL WIN TO EASILY!" Bulma screamed, not realizing what she was saying.  
  
" Mom! That's enough, I'll take care of Videl." Bra said quietly, clutching at her mothers arm, leading her out of the room.   
  
" Just you wait! I'll beeeeeeeeaaaaaaaatttttttt yooooooooouuuuuuuu!!!" Bulma screamed from outside the hall.  
  
Nearby, Vegeta and Gohan just watched their wives fight for them. It was comical to them, and once Bulma was out of the room, the two roared with laughter.   
  
Vegeta saw this as his chance.  
  
Vegeta punched Gohan hard in the face, knocking him out of the glass window.   
  
Glass shards shattered as soon as they hit the hard concrete surrounding the grass. Gohan flipped in the air, and floated down to the grass, obviously landing on his feet. He knew that this meant war with Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta jumped out of the window with style, lifting his legs up, and then straightening them when he was in the air. Trunks and Bra followed, with Bra, hanging on Trunks' back.  
  
Vegeta didn't wait for any talking, he just threw another punch at Gohan. He saw Trunks support Bra out of the window, and Goten land by them with Videl. Gohan didn't catch his punch, he tried to move but Vegeta was to fast. Gohan had no choice, he went into Super Saiyan. He tried to go two, but he found that he couldn't. That was a loss of sixteen years of training for him.  
  
Vegeta seemed to disappear and reappear behind Gohan's back. He elbowed Gohan in the side of the head.  
  
While Gohan was on his stomach, he brought his right leg up, and it caught Vegeta under the chin. It did nothing but distract Vegeta. Then Gohan punctuated that with swiftly getting up, and then using an enormous ki blast at Vegeta. That surprised Vegeta, but he countered with his own ki attack. Gohan was battered up now. But he tried to do one last thing, nothing physical...  
  
" You can't train Pan!" Gohan said. He was panting a little.  
  
" It is her choice alone."  
  
" I say you cant train her!" Gohan said almost realizing the futileness of this conversation.  
  
" She is sixteen, you can't live her life for her." Vegeta then went off to talk to Trunks.  
  
" Boy, now would be the time to try and face him. Sixteen years of no training had put him almost purely human. Disgusting for someone who could be so strong."  
  
" Thanks dad. But I don't want Pan to get angry."  
  
" You don't have to kill him. Just batter him up a little more." Vegeta said losing most of his patience.  
  
" Alright."  
  
Trunks threw a couple of punches at Gohan. He feebly tried to block them, but he was slow and incredibly weak.   
  
" I though that you would be a little stronger than that. I don't know why I didn't challenge you sooner."  
  
" Respect-"  
  
" I can't respect someone who used to be the very best, but now can be beaten so easily. I'll ask my mom to take care of you."  
  
Trunks walked away smirking. Gohan sent a ki ball at him. Trunks held an arm behind his back, and reflected it. He didn't even look back.  
  
Upstairs, Pan had woken up, and saw all of the fighting. She felt a little shame for her father, he couldn't even block ay punches. Bulma was there kind of muttering about Vegeta, Videl, Gohan, and Bra. For once, she was glad that she hadn't gotten to fight any of the people downstairs. She decided that she might forgive Trunks. Not for anybody else but herself.

* * *

REVIEW!!! YAAAAAAAY The tenth chapter up!!! YAAAAY and I still cant believe that I had over 100 reviews before my tenth chapter. Thanx!!!  
Hey, I also made another fic! Impulsive Instincts. The summary sucks, but I didn't know what to say. There is going to be a lot of fighting. Although there wont be that much fighting between Pan and Trunks. Goten and Bra are going to be main characters to! YaaaaaaY!!! So please check it out if you want. Thanx!!!  



	11. Kiss and Make Up

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or GT.   
  
To reviewers: I just can't find the will to thank all of you wonderful people like I should. I am really tired, although I don't want to have my break stretch on for to long. SO sorry. although, THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! And I am really sorry. I though that I had gotten a lot less reviews than I did actually get. SORRY!!! Oh, and just pretend that know what I am doing about Marai. =) and also, Not only has Gohan not been training for sixteen years, Vegeta and Trunks have been training for that time. That is why Vegeta was able to win so easily. Thanx!!!

* * *

" Well done, Son." Vegeta was actually smiling at Trunks.   
  
" Thanx for helping me. Although I was a bit astounded at Gohan's lack of strength." Trunks smiled as well.  
  
" Yes, for the world at large I'm not sure that it was the best thing for Gohan to become a father." Vegeta smirked. He was now sure that he was a lot stronger than all of the other Saiyans.  
  
Trunks floated up to Pan's room. Although then he saw at of the corner of his eye, Videl punching Bra in the face.   
  
Instantaneously, Vegeta and Trunks rushed to the scene. Bra was laying on the ground. Goten was powering up like crazy.   
  
GOTEN'S POV  
  
I was just trying to comfort Videl because of Gohan being defeated so easily. Then Videl for no reason just attacked Bra. What a frickin' crazy ass bitch.  
  
I noticed that Bra was hurt. That I lost control. I just couldn't seem to control my energy. I felt a lot stronger. Then My hair grew a little bit longer, and my whole body seemed to sizzle with energy. My eyes felt different. Not bad, just different. I figured that this energy must be the power of Super Saiyan.   
  
"WOW!"   
  
Then once again beyond my control I started hitting Videl. Then I seemed to get it back, but I didn't stop hitting her. What have I become? This is my brother's wife.   
  
BACK TO NORMAL POV  
  
Trunks and Vegeta simultaneously grabbed Goten's arms. Even if they really didn't care about Videl, they knew that if Goten killed her then it would probably break up the Son family.  
  
Goten stopped. He saw Pan's face up in her room. What would he say when she found out that she no longer had a mother. He loved his niece Pan a lot. He didn't want her to have to go through the same pain that he had had to go through.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Goku, Gohan, and Goten stepped into the Son house quietly. They all didn't want to risk Chichi's torture of being out late again. For some reason she just didn't approve of Goku taking their two sons out TPing, training, or anything fun by Gohan and Goten's standards.   
  
Goku flipped on the kitchen light. He saw a trail of dried blood. His heart seemed to stop. Gohan didn't realize that his father had stopped, and bumped into him. Goku was knocked into the blood. That was when Goten and Gohan saw the blood. They also saw the limp figure of their mother lying in a puddle of her own blood. A knife was lodged in her chest. The handle said:  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Goten faded out of Super Saiyan. He couldn't believe that he had almost killed Videl.   
  
" Goten, my sister isn't worth that." Trunks smirked. He knew that Videl would be fine. Goten had barely broken any of her bones.  
  
" Trunks go see Pan. I think Kakarott's Brat and I should have a word."  
  
Goten swallowed. He had already forgotten about Videl. Seeing that evil little smirk/scowl would make Goten forget about anything.

* * *

PAN AND TRUNKS  
  
As soon as Bulma saw Trunks floating up to talk to Pan, she dove behind a flower pot. This would be good.  
  
" Trunks."  
  
" Pan."   
  
Two greeted each other. They both noticed how good the other one looked. Trunks' hair was still perfect. His make up bruise was a little smudged, putting a shadow on his face. It made him look kind of sad. Pan's hair still looked like silk. From all of the rest that she had gotten, and the few sensu beans that Bulma had finally managed to dig up made her look perfect. She had an undertone of pink in her cheeks, that made her look happy. Although small tear trails cradled her face and made her look sad. So altogether she looked ... drained.  
  
" Trunks, are we.... anything?"  
  
" That depends." Trunks at any other time would have smirked. However, Pan was serious so he had to be as well.   
  
" Mother get out!" Trunks didn't yell, but Bulma got offended anyway.  
  
" CHUH!!! FINE! I JUST WANTED TO SEE A LITTLE DRAMA!!!" Bulma shouted before exiting the room.  
  
" Trunks, I think we already are something." Pan got up from the bed. He was so close! Did she have the guts? Pan dragged Trunks' head down, and kissed him VERY deeply.   
  
The kiss took Trunks by surprise. Was this Pan? He had been wanting this for a long time, but it had always been a fantasy. He had never even really tried to get her.   
  
He felt cold palms against his chest. She explored it for awhile. This could NOT be Pan! Trunks just pulled her close. He didn't do anything with his hands except hold her back. This had to be a dream.  
  
Pan knew what he was thinking. Well she could guess what he was thinking. She punched him hard in the gut. " It really is me."  
  
" That is so relieving. I don't feel any pain."  
  
" That's a relief, I wouldn't want to HURT you." Pan said heavy with sarcasm.  
  
Trunks claimed her lips with his own again. It silenced her, but she didn't get angry. She opened her eyes. She managed to look behind Trunks, and out the window. She made eye contact with Vegeta, he was smiling. He traced a sentence in the air with his index finger.  
  
NO BABIES YOU'LL GET TOO FAT TO TRAIN  
  
She rose one of her hands off of Trunks' back. She promptly flipped her sensei off, and replaced her hand on Trunk's back.  
  
Vegeta just smirked. He then turned away.  
  
Pan closed her eyes, it was going to be quite a busy and pleasurable night...

* * *

REVIEW!!! I don't write lemons. Sorry if you wanted one, but I am sure that if you really want to read stuff like that, there are several other authors that will satisfy you with that kind of writing. THANX FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!!! Oh, and I am sorry if I did a bad job on Goten's POV. I was just trying that style of writing out. THANX!!! 


	12. Possession

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or GT.  
  
REVIEWERS!!! GLAD THAT YOU LIKED IT!!! Oh and I'm sorry about the knife not saying anything, what it said was: You should have been there.   
  
Sorry I really meant to put that in, I don't know how or why I skipped it.  
  
I don't know how I am going to start of this chapter yet, so I'll just thank you guys.  
  
Candy The Duck: YAAAAAAY!!! I know isn't it great?  
  
Mii-chan1 : Thanx! I hoped that people would like that.  
  
Trugeta: Thanx!!! You guessed right, or well didn't GUESS but you know what I mean. So yes. I am glad that you like the sentence! I hoped that people would like that.  
  
coolkitty2: THANX!!! I am glad that you, I don't want to write it again, please just look up to Mii-chan1's or Trugeta's response. THANX!!! You are a great reviewer!  
  
Sesshomarusgirl123 : Thanx!!! I am glad that you understand why I don't want to writ a lemon. Thanx!!! =) I think that people are going to get annoyed with all of the times I say THANX!!! So sorry if it is annoying you!  
  
DracoMalfoylover108 : Why don't you like Bra? She is one of my favorite characters in GT. I have a Goten/Bra fic. Hmmmm I read poor Pan, and it was great! Thanx!!!  
  
Another: Thanx!!! I really don't understand why people like reading lemons. They are gross!  
  
Tatsumi Saqara: YAAAAY I thought that your account might have gotten deleted! I was worried. I'll try to update faster!  
  
anonymous-anonymous: I hope that this is good enough!  
  
Ladybugg: Exactly! Or what if they read it, and decided that it sounded horrible, and turned gay on the spot? =) That seems a little extreme, but I know exactly what you mean! (well obvously, you wrote it pretty blunt) I was also worried that yours got deleted, YAAAAAY I'm glad it wasn't! Thanx!!!  
  
Thanx Reviewers!!! Oh and can anyone tell me what is going on with so many people's FF.net accounts being deleted? I am glad mine wasn't, but my all time favorite author's was, and it made me upset. So can anybody tell me what is going on?

* * *

Possession  
  
" So Kakarott's second brat, you have feelings for my daughter?" Vegeta gave him a pointed stare.  
  
" Yeah." Goten swallowed. He was scared out of his regular intelligence.  
  
" That's all you have to say?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Uh... She means the world to me." Goten tried.  
  
Vegeta grabbed his arm and twisted it. " Don't start this corny shit with me!"  
  
" I'll take care of her!" Goten yelled.  
  
" You see that you will! And if she gets pregnant.." Vegeta let the threat stand.  
  
" Yes sir!"  
  
" We're not in the damn army!"  
  
" Ahhhhh go to hell Vegeta!" Goten sprinted off and swung Bra over his shoulder. He carried her to her room. Who knows what they were planning."   
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Goten, and Pan joined the Briefs for breakfast in the morning. Vegeta was surprised to see absolutely No mating marks on the Saiyans' necks. He pulled Trunks away from the general group, and went outside with him.  
  
" Nothing happened?" Vegeta questioned with suspicion.  
  
" Dad, Pan and Bra are only sixteen. Goten and I are only seventeen." Trunks explained.  
  
" And?" Vegeta looked incredulous.  
  
" I think sex will probably be better when we are married."  
  
" That's an odd remark coming from you." Vegeta smirked.  
  
" Well meaningful sex." Trunks said.  
  
" I think you should get her as soon as you can. Or at least do things with her."   
  
" What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
" OH!!! Nothing just go and eat some more."  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Pan and Goten were now pretty much living with the Briefs. Once Gohan had come to try and retrieve Pan, but Vegeta and Trunks had ki blasted him away. Bulma had taken care of Videl. Bulma had managed a few punches in, and then her robots took care of the rest.  
  
On Monday, They all went to school. It was an interesting day. Pan and Trunks had science together, Pan was very advanced. Instead of doing the project, spent who whole period making out. The teacher didn't mind, because not only was she aware of both Pan and Trunks' tempers, it was better than the usual screeching.  
  
In between classes, they held hands. At lunch they weren't seen apart. Goten and Bra were like they always were. Making out with each other.   
  
One of Trunks' school chumps decided to pass a comment about it to him.   
  
" Hey Trunks, I see you've got a new sex toy."   
  
Pan was leaning into Trunks, so she heard it all.  
  
" No, I'm too old for toys. They're more for shit bags, people like you who fuck their own mothers."  
  
He scowled and turned away from Trunks. Trunks resumed kissing and hugging Pan close. She was like his item.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
Pan was in Trunks' room. She was painting her nails as she upheld a conversation with Trunks.  
  
" Trunks, do you love me? Or am I just some.... Toy that you are going to get rid of in a week?"  
  
" Pan, if I didn't love you, then I would be pressuring you for sex right now. Even my father wants us to mate anyway."  
  
" Good answer." Pan pulled his head down and kissed him.  
  
Suddenly the two heard a loud noise. Then shouting.   
  
" PAN I'M TAKING YOU HOME RIGHT NOW! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT OR I'LL DO IT, I'LL KILL BRA!" Gohan's voice was heard all through Capsule Corp.  
  
Everyone rushed downstairs to where Gohan was holding Bra. He was holding her hair, and had a knife to her throat. Her eyes were wide open with fear.  
  
Even Vegeta looked scared. This was his only and favorite daughter. Bra meant a lot to him.  
  
Pan appeared in front of Gohan.  
  
" Daddy! What are you doing?!" Pan said in a scared tone.  
  
" PAN! YOU NEED TO COME HOME NOW!"  
  
" I will Daddy, just don't hurt Bra!"  
  
Then Vegeta's eyes landed on Videl. She was holding Bulma with a knife to Bulma's throat. That did it for Vegeta. He powered up as high as he could go. In an instant he threw two ki balls at Videl and Gohan. The balls hit them both in the face, and they were forced to let go of Bra and Bulma.   
  
Vegeta couldn't stop there. He charged Gohan and Videl. Within five minutes, they were both dead.  
  
Gohan's last words were, " Pan... Don't get possessive. It'll kill you, just... look... at..... me..."  
  
Pan fell down in between her mother and father. She was crying her eyes out. "It wasn't supposed to happen like that."

* * *

Well that was a bit of a shocker =0 Sorry I think that most of you like Gohan and Videl. I do to, but I needed to put something else into this chapter. REVIEW!!! If you want I can bring them back, but I WONT KNOW UNLESS YOU GUYS TELL ME!!!!! Thanx! Oh, and I am not going to write the next chapter unless I get like hmmm at least ten reviews!!! Sorry this is like black mail, well if you like my story, but I want more reviews!!! Thanx!!!  
  
Also, if you like Bra and Goten as a couple, then read Impulsive Instincts!!! It is another of my fics, and i am starting to like it so it would be helpful if people reviewed for it. it is my main focus besides from this one. Once again, THANX!!!   



	13. The After Effects

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!!!!!!!!!!! This is so pointless, will anyone tell me the real reason that I am doing this?

* * *

THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!  
  
CoolKitty2: Hahahaha I was evil killing them wasn't I Mwahahaha  
  
another: I like Gohan and Videl, but for some reason I seem to always make them sound horrible. I'll try to make them better! (You better find it! =)  
  
ssj Marik: I'm assuming that you like it :) Even if my reviewers say weird things I still love them-as friends obviously!  
  
Ladybugg: Thanx for the information! I have really been wondering about that! Thanx, you're one of my best reviewers!  
  
Takuma: No Please! I want that buscuit wait did it say buscuit? What is a buscuit? Did it mean biscuit? Hmmmm interesting. Well back to begging. No please! I want that buscuit!  
  
Candy the Duck: You are so right! Why do people want them back when I have been making them sound so horrible? However from the votes of everyone I think I may have to. Dammit!   
  
MiniTrunks: I know that you wont be reading this, but it is my duty as an author to hate you for saying that about my fic, so: GO TO FUCKING HELL! YOU HAVE NEVER EVEN CREATED A FIC SO YOU HAVE NO DAMN RIGHT TO TELL ME HOW TO WRITE MY STORY. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE OF MY FIC! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO READ MORE!!! Damn fucker.  
  
Mii-chan1 : Do you think that? Sorry, I guess I just didn't put as much good quality into it as I usually do. Thanx!!!  
  
DracoMalfoylover108 : Hahahaha Thanx, although Vegeta is cool!  
  
secret: Hahahaha the real reason that I killed them, was because I needed to add something useful to that chapter. I never even knew that SO many people like Videl and Gohan that much. Thanx!!!  
  
Sesshomarusgirl123: Thanx!!! I wanted to update, but I was still waiting for at least ten reviews so you got it!!! Thanx!!! Give me your vote! Look at the ending message at the end of this if you don't know what I mean. Thanx!!!  
  
Thank you reviewers!!!

* * *

The After Effects  
  
" No! No! NO!" Pan started beating on Vegeta's chest, " You didn't have to kill them! You bastard, you didn't have to kill them!"  
  
Vegeta looked down at the young Saiyan beating his chest. "Pan, he would have killed them. Gohan... he hasn't been Gohan since Trunks almost killed you." Vegeta explained gently.  
  
" Yeah, fuck you sensei. GO TO FUCKING HELL!" Pan burst into Super Saiyan two. However Vegeta quickly knocked her out. He didn't want to upset Bulma and Bra anymore. Fighting Pan would not be the wise decision at this moment in time.  
  
Trunks kneeled down at Pan's side. She had faded out of Super Saiyan two as soon as Vegeta had knocked her out. As much as Trunks loved Pan, he agreed with his father's decision. Bulma and Bra had to be comforted now, Pan just wasn't in her right mind by the cause of her parents death. If she was she would have remembered that her parents could be called back by the dragon balls.  
  
" Daddy, why did Gohan try to k-kill me?" Bra asked Vegeta in a helpless tone that she hadn't used in probably ten years.  
  
Goten was sitting in the corner of the room. His knees were bent, so his feet were still flat on the ground, and he was leaning against the wall. his arms were on his knees. He couldn't even believe his older brothers rage. Gohan and Videl should have known that Vegeta would kill them if they tried a stunt like that.  
  
Trunks carried Pan to his room. He set her down gently on the bed, and pushed her hair away from her face. She truly was beautiful. Her lips were soft, and her hair was like silk. Trunks put his head to hers, and whispered, " I'm so sorry Pan."   
  
A tear trailed down his cheek, and mingled with her dried up streams. She didn't deserve to have her parents dead. Neither did Goten. Well technically, Goku wasn't dead. However, four years ago, three years after the attack on Chichi Goku had left with Uub to train. He hadn't come back.  
  
Trunks had to admit that he had had a pretty good childhood so far. Just another year till he would start o be actually trained by his mother in how to run the company. Pan's family had always been poor. Just buying fancy food had been a problem for the Son family.  
  
" Trunks, can you comfort your sister and mother? I need to take a break. I can't stand their questions!" Vegeta hit the wall with the side of his fist. He opened Trunks' window and jumped out. It was sprinkling. It felt good on Vegeta's face.  
  
Trunks stumbled into the living room. Bra and Goten weren't there. Although he heard kissing in Bra's room. That was Goten's way of making girls shut up.  
  
Bulma was sobbing and shaking. He assumed that she wasn't crying because she was traumatized, it was because Videl and Gohan were dead. Trunks kneeled down by his mother. " Mom?"   
  
" Trunks, they're dead!" Bulma wailed. She grabbed his shirt, and wiped her face with it.  
  
" WAAAAAAAHHH"  
  
Trunks hugged his mother. She sobbed harder. He scooped her up in his arms, and carried her to her bed. Her aqua hair somehow shined in the gloom. Trunks helped her under the covers, and then went into the kitchen to make tea for everyone. Here it came down to the moment of choice: Lemon, or sleepy time tea.  
  
Trunks boiled some water, and let the robots do the rest for Bulma's tea, but he put in extra effort for the rest of the households tea. It really was the least he could do.  
  
While squeezing lemons for the lemon tea, he got some juice into his eye. He relished the pain. It was better than the ache at his very soul.  
  
Trunks picked up a mug of Lemon tea for himself, and a mug for Pan. He was surprised to see that she was sitting up when he entered his room. He handed her a mug of tea. " You alright?" Trunks noticed the bruise from Vegeta knocking her out on her neck. He remembered the one that he had gotten from Gohan several years ago.  
  
" I want to bond with you.... I want to bond with you before you're gone too." Pan told him.  
  
" Pan.. You'll never lose me."   
  
" Then I want to bond to be with you." Pan didn't seem to understand that bonding would make it worse if Trunks did die.  
  
Trunks touched Pan's face. " Pan you aren't thinking straight. You-" Suddenly Trunks sensed a spike of ki. Then he heard... sounds. ( I'll leave it at that)  
  
Damn you Goten! Trunks thought, it would be a lot harder convincing Pan not to do anything with him if her best friend and uncle were bonding.  
  
Vegeta jumped into Trunks' room through the window. He had heard Trunks' predicament. Even though he wanted his student, and his son to mate, now was not the time. Especially if they were going to have to go around the world in one of Bulma's vehicles .  
  
" Do nothing. Pan, Trunks has problems..... With you know, so I wouldn't advise anything. Just get some rest, we'll have a nice talk in the morning."  
  
Trunks stared at his father retreating back in shock. Trunks didn't have any problems there!   
  
"Trunks... I never knew! I just assumed that you would be fine, I'm so sorry!"   
  
Vegeta heard this from his and Bulma's room. He was trying to hold in his raucous laughter, but to no avail, short spurts blasted out from his mouth.   
  
Trunks could just grumble. How embarrassing!   
  
" Lets... Just... Get... Some... Sleep..." Trunks said everything so slowly, it was almost hard for Pan to understand him.  
  
Trunks basically tucked Pan in, and then he went outside, just waiting for a time to effectively kick Vegeta's ass. Then he thought better, curled up next to Pan and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Review!!! At least ten reviews again! Sorry if that chapter was boring, as I said in my profile, I think that since most of my fics are getting boring, I should take a short little break, and regain my skills as an author. However I have already planned out next chapter, and so I will probably type it out, wait for ten reviews (like I am doing for this one right now) and then post it. SO PLEASE GIVE ME TEN REVIEWS!!! PLEASE!!! Oh and can I have another vote on who wants Videl and Gohan back? I know it is my choice, but I want to make you guys like it, so please tell me. Thanx!!!  
  
IF YOU DIDN'T READ THAT PLEASE DO!!! 


	14. eBay fanatics!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well I do just don't make me type this!!!  
  
CoolKitty2: Yeah, she was wasn't she? Well, she still must not be in her right mind. :) Thanx!!!  
  
another: Hahahaha yeah I know what you mean. Fine I think you guys win on the vote. : ( Hahahaha it's alright. Thanx!!!  
  
Tinkerbellstar: That is a wonderful idea! I think I might use it! Sorry I am just so excited at an idea that will probably make this chapter a little longer. THANX!!!  
  
Candy the Duck: Hahahaha yeah isn't it great? Thanx for reviewing!!!  
  
Trugeta: Awwwww I'm sorry until now, I didn't realize how bad I did. I'm sorry, I'll try to make it better this chapter. Thanx!  
  
DracoMalfoylover108 : Hahahaha Thanx! It is so great to have reviewers that like my fic!  
  
Shibichicken: Thanx, that is some really good advice, and I will have to think about that. Thanx!  
  
Mii-chan1: I'm glad that you think so! I hope this one doesn't seem rushed. Thanx!!! Oh, and with the "problems" well I don't want to go into a lot of detail, but he really doesn't have any problems, it si just that Vegeta wanted to discourage them from mating, so that is why Vegeta lied to Pan about Trunks having problems. THANX!!!  
  
THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! I guess that I have to bring Gohan and Videl back. However you guys might not like my sense of how they get the dragon balls, IT IS MY FIC!!! Yes I am getting kind of arrogant on you, I'm sorry. THANX!!!  
  
Okay, fine you guys win. Don't review ten times sniffle chuh you guys probably did that just to spite me! Hahahaha Thanx!!!

* * *

Trunks awoke due to a slap to his head. He slapped his head, and it awoke Pan.  
  
" OW! WHY'D YOU SLAP ME?"  
  
" I WAS JUST INVESTIGATING THE SLAP TO MY HEAD!"  
  
The two started cracking up. Then the door burst open. A happy Bra, and a smiling Goten entered the room. Right away Trunks and Pan noticed something different about Bra.  
  
" GOTEN?! SHE IS SIXTEEN!" Trunks yelled at his best friend.  
  
" It really wasn't my choice." Goten scratched his head.   
  
" Uncle Goten! You guys aren't even married! Bra?"   
  
" Didn't you do anything with Trunks last night?" Bra asked with a wise look.  
  
" I can't mate with a guy that has problems there!"  
  
" What are you talking about? Trun-" Bra was cut off by Goten.  
  
" YOU HAVE PROBLEMS TRUNKS?!" Goten was amazed.  
  
" NO!"   
  
" Then what?" Pan asked. She was very confused.  
  
" Who told you that?" Bra asked Pan. She was confused as well.  
  
" Sen- Veg- your Father." Pan didn't know what to call him anymore.  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Do you Trunks?"  
  
" OF COURSE NOT!"  
  
" Then why didn't you tell me?" Pan's face was accented with a childish pout on her lips.  
  
" I think it would be better once we are married." Trunks' face was so red, he could have been a tomato.  
  
Vegeta entered the room. " Also we don't need Pan pregnant if we need to go around the world searching for the dragon balls. Come into the kitchen, we can all talk there."  
  
The five Saiyans sat at the kitchen table. Bulma was placing plates of food in front of them. It was all gone very quickly, and then they began their talk.  
  
Pan started, " We need to find the Dragon Balls, then we can wish back my parents."  
  
" Yes, but I'm afraid that Trunks and Goten broke all of my Dragon Radar devices." Bulma explained.  
  
" How do we know that they aren't already in the possession of some other humans? " Bra asked the group in general.  
  
" Well how can we find them like that, just because Bulma is rich, doesn't mean that the people won't be curious of why we want them." Goten stated.  
  
" That's true but..." Bra winked at Goten. " Computers are wonderful things, I think Trunks can do the search."  
  
" What? You know more about computers than I do! "   
  
" Yeah, but I don't have moms credit card."  
  
" WHAT" Bulma asked shocked.  
  
Trunks glared at his sister. "Yeah, but you do have one of Dads."  
  
" Huh?!" Vegeta decided that it was time to start listening to the conversation.  
  
" How about this, Trunks can look, and then I can pay for them. But what I want to know is, what sight would have them?"  
  
" EBAY!!!" Goten and Bra shouted happily. That was when Vegeta noticed a gorgeous ring on Bra's hand. Through the bond he and Bulma shared, Bulma noticed it to.  
  
" YOU'RE ENGAGED!?" Bulma asked happily.  
  
" YEAH!" Bra wrapped her arms around Goten's neck. She mashed her cheek against his. The two looked jubilant.   
  
" Um... You guys are to young to get married." Pan stated hoping top knock them out of their weird state.  
  
" Oh I'm sure that mama can have influence on that! Or we can wait one or two years."  
  
" Well congratulations."  
  
Vegeta was smiling. Trunks realized that Goten would have had to asked Vegeta for the blessing. What the hell was wrong with Vegeta?  
  
" I'M GONNA HAVE GRAND KIDS!!!" Bulma shouted out in happiness.  
  
" Well LETS GET BACK ON TOPIC!!!" Pan shouted. What the hell was wrong with everyone?  
  
Trunks and Pan shared a look. Then they went back into Trunks' room to look on Ebay.   
  
What are you looking for?  
  
Trunks typed in Dragon Balls.  
  
Browse for an item  
  
seletect a catagory  
Trunks selected All eBay categories.  
  
Pan's head rested on Trunks' shoulder, looking at the screen. They looked like the perfect couple.   
  
The screen said that their was sixteen items for Dragon Balls.  
  
Trunks clicked on the first link. Four wizard and Dragon Balls.   
  
A picture of an ugly man who was presumably a wizard jumped onto the screen. Trunks quickly pressed back. He clicked on the second link. There a picture of the number four Dragon Ball crossed the screen. He grinned. The auction would be over in six hours and twelve minutes. Trunks thought for a moment. It would be over at six thirty.  
  
Trunks bid a dollar on it. It was this items first bid.  
  
Trunks clicked on the next link. The number seven Dragon Ball popped up. It would also end at six thirty.   
  
Trunks managed to find all of the Dragon Balls on eBay except for number two. He also learned that all of the Dragon Balls' auctions were ending at the same time because the same person was selling all of them. The man lived in California.   
  
" He must be an explorer. Why didn't he just sell them as a set?" Pan asked.  
  
" Yeah. Well he did make more like this. If he would have sold them as a set he would have only gotten a dollar. Like this he got six dollars, and then an additional thirty dollars for shipping."  
  
" Yeah you're right."  
  
" How're ya guys doing?" Bra entered the room being carried by Goten. He set her gently on the floor.  
  
" We found all of them except two."   
  
" Great! Mom, Dad, Trunks found most of them!" Bra shouted into the next room.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta walked casually into the room. They looked at the work that Trunks had accomplished. " Well done trunks, but what are we going to do about number two?" Bulma made it sound like Trunks had purposely not bought two.  
  
" Well it's not on there."  
  
" Well how do you think that we are going to find Two?"   
  
" Look for it?"  
  
" All around the world?"  
  
" I DON'T KNOW!!!"  
  
Bulma smirked. However before she could say anything else, Vegeta spoke.  
  
" Pan, if we are going to be forced to travel around the world in search for this number two Dragon Ball, wouldn't you think that it would be wise to train?" Vegeta asked. He wasn't sure is she would still want to train with him after what had happened to her by Trunks.  
  
" Sure... Sensei." Pan answered. She changed into some shorts, and a short sleeve shirt. Then she went out to meet Vegeta   
  
She had her shoes on, but she could still feel the cold wetness of the fresh-cut grass. She saw the beautiful flowers covered with clear droplets of water. The sun slightly peeked out from the thick gray rain clouds.  
  
" Come on Brat!"  
  
" I-I'm coming." Pan didn't know why, but she felt like crying. She held it in, and continued walking over to the gravity room where her sensei was waiting.  
  
Even though Vegeta's back was to her, he could sense her feelings.  
  
" Don't worry, Trunks would never dream of doing something like that to you again."  
  
That was when Pan placed her feelings. they day that Trunks had nearly killed her had been exactly like this. She smiled. Thank you sensei.  
  
They bowed to each other, and then Pan tried to punch his arm. Of course he easily blocked it, and then spun her around and lightly kicked her in the back.  
  
" You really need to raise your game, as they say." Vegeta told her.  
  
Pan kicked him in the shin as she got up. Then feinted, and managed a kick to his side. Suddenly Pan turned to her right. She blocked Vegeta's counter kick with her arm, but she wasn't looking. Then Vegeta sensed something as well.   
  
A ki that neither of them had felt for over four years.

* * *

REVIEW!!! THANX!!! : ) I hope you liked it! I haven't yet typed up the next chapter yet though. But i have ideas. Thanx!!!  



	15. Gel Vegeta Briefs

Disclaimer: No!  
  
Thank You reviewers!!!   
  
Mii-chan1: Thanx!   
  
another: MWAHAHAHA However if you read my fic well. (cant spell the right word) Then you would know who it is, huff. Like Majub. THANX!!! Why aren't you on your other account?  
  
Candy The Duck: Hahahaha don't worry! ShibiChicken has made me think of some factors, so I might not wish them back. Also ShibiChicken gave me a swell idea. HAHAHAHA Thanx!!!  
  
ShibiChicken: HAHAHAHA I might use that! Heheheheh Okay, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but this is what I am telling other people so... IF you read my fic well enough like Majub you would know who it is! Thanx! And sorry for my outburst, you are a great reviewer!  
  
fanficfreak89 : Hahahaha it's alright. Vacations are nice. Thanx! I will!  
  
Majub: YUP! Thanx!  
  
coolkitty2: Hahahaha Thanx! I am sorry to say this to you, but if you read it well enough, you would know who it was, like Majub! Thanx!!! You are a great reviewer!  
  
PolePeeps25: Hahahahaha I'm glad that you like it! Thanx!  
  
Sesshomarusgirl123: YEAH!!! You are another one that read it well! Thanx!!! What a great reviewer you are! Thanx!!!

* * *

Gel Vegeta Briefs  
  
Goten burst out of the house. Bra and Trunks quickly followed. Goten stopped when he reached Pan and Vegeta. All of the Saiyans except for Bra sensed Goku's ki. All of the Saiyans were starting up in the sky expectantly. Goten and Pan jumped into the air. All of the Briefs stayed down. They thought that it would be better if Goten and Pan met their lost family member without the hindrance of other Saiyans.  
  
" Grandpa!" " Dad!" Goten and Pan said at the same time.  
  
" Goten! Pan!" Goku shouted in happiness.  
  
Goku embraced his son, and his granddaughter. " I thought that I would find you guys here." They all floated to the ground. Trunks and Bra rushed towards him. Then Bulma sprinted out of the house, and also joined the group. Goku and the girls were crying. Goten and Trunks were smiling really big. Vegeta stood of in the side. He leaned on the GR. He was totally emotionless.   
  
" Where have you been Dad?" Goten asked.  
  
" Well... It's a long story. And where is Gohan?" Goku questioned.  
  
Before anyone could say anything Bulma spoke, " We have a lot to catch up on. Why don't we all head on inside?"   
  
Everyone went inside. They sat around the table, and Bulma pulled up an extra chair for herself to sit on.  
  
Once they were all situated, Goku repeated his question. Vegeta answered. " I killed him." His response left Goku shocked.  
  
" You killed my son!? Why Vegeta?!" Goku yelled at him.  
  
" I was protecting my mate, and spawn." Vegeta said all of this totally void of any emotion. This pissed Goku off even more. However he controlled his voracious anger.  
  
" Don't worry Goku! We have it all under control. We have bought six of the seven Dragon Balls off of eBay, and now we just need to find the Two Star Ball." Trunks said trying to calm him down.  
  
" I have the Two Star, but Vegeta, what were you protecting Bulma and Bra against anyway?" Goku asked now fully calm.  
  
Everyone gasped at the fact that Goku had the last Dragon ball that they needed. Well except Vegeta. However he did speak. " Gohan went crazy. He was going to kill Bra and Bulma to get Pan back." Under deep interrogation from Goku Vegeta was forced to retell the whole story of Pan staying with them, and Gohan going crazy.   
  
Halfway through, Pan jumped up from the table, and sprinted down a random hallway. Trunks jumped up, but Bulma shot him a look. He sat back down.  
  
Pan ran for a long time. She had never known that this dwelling was so very big. She opened up a random door, and jumped onto the bed it held. She didn't know where she was, but she took a look around her. The room was beautiful, but it was very sad. There were tissue boxes everywhere, and the bed wasn't dusty so she knew that someone besides robots had been in here recently. In the center of the floor was a stone cross. Pan saw a dusty name carved in it. "Gel Vegeta Briefs" Trunks entered the room with an angry look on his face. Pan looked up at him.  
  
" G-Gel Briefs?" Pan asked him. However she was nervous because of the look of pure anger in his eyes. That was the look that all Saiyans got before they went Super.  
  
" He was my twin brother." Trunks choked on his words. It didn't sound like he was used to talking about him.  
  
Pan looked at him, willing him to explain more.  
  
" We were best friends as well as brothers, but then we both met a girl..." Trunks remembered that day like it happened only a few days ago. His mind transported him back...  
  
FLASHBACK   
  
" Gel! Gel come on! Xin wants us to train with her!" Trunks' lavender hair tossed in the gentle stroke of wind.   
  
" No Trunks! Just go alone! I know you like her, and If I do anything, absolutely anything I know that you'll beat me up! So just go alone! Don't make me be a punching bag any longer!" Gel shouted bitterly.  
  
" What?"  
  
" You know exactly what I am talking about Trunks! You have always been better than me. Dad likes you more, and all the girls like you! I'm leaving! Maybe if I train with King Kai for awhile, then maybe I'll finally get better than you at one thing! And then maybe Dad will like me more! Bye Trunks, tell Bra that I love her!"  
  
" GEL NO!" Trunks screamed. Right as Gel jumped off of the huge cliff right into the vast ocean. Trunks flew as fast as he could in hope of catching Gel before he hit the water. But he was too slow. Trunks was only able to retrieve Gel's limp body from the raging ocean.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
" Oh Trunks. I'm so sorry." Pan embraced him. She had never realized that Trunks had had to live with that kind of pain. Why didn't she know who Gel was?  
  
" Why didn't I ever meet Gel?" Pan asked. " What did he look like?"  
  
" H-He looked exactly like my father except chibi. You didn't know who he was because at school he was always with his nerd friends, like Uub. At the parties that my Mom threw, he was always in his room, training."  
  
" Did it really appear that Vegeta loved you more than him?"   
  
" No, that is just how Vegeta is. You know him."  
  
" Yes.... Pan didn't know what to say. Luckily she didn't have to. Vegeta appeared in the doorway. He just stared a the room, not meeting Trunks' gaze. Vegeta was fully aware that it was more his fault than anyone else's that Gel was dead. He sighed. " Gel is gone now, there is no point in dwelling on it."  
  
" HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Trunks burst into Super Saiyan. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at this, Then he flew down several of the halls, and out a window. It wasn't that he was running, it was just that he knew that Bulma would get angry with him if he and Trunks blasted some walls down. Trunks flew after him. His fury blinded his common sense.   
  
" TRUNKS STOP!" Pan screamed at him. He stopped, and stared into her eyes. In the depths of his sapphire ocean, she saw so much pain, it made it hard for her to bare. She embraced him, " Alright go, just don't kill him."  
  
Trunks nodded, then he took off. Pan followed him at a sprint.  
  
Trunks punched Vegeta, Vegeta tackled him, and punched his face several times. Then Trunks kicked him in the back, and struggled free. Everyone heard the commotion, and went outside to investigate.  
  
Pan was already there, it seemed like her sensei and her chosen mate were evenly matched. Vegeta kicked Trunks in the face, Trunks flew back, but somersaulted in the air, landed on his feet, and punched Vegeta hard in the gut.  
  
Vegeta blasted a beam of ki at him. Trunks let it pass his shoulder without it actually touching him. Then he -looked like a rat when his nose goes pointy =) adorable- sent a huge wave of solid ki at Vegeta. It hit Vegeta hard.   
  
Vegeta took his advantage of Trunks being a little tired from his ki attack to kick him in the stomach, and then punch him in the face continually. Trunks growled like a dog, and then powered up, sending Vegeta backwards and off of him a few feet. However Vegeta went Super Saiyan two. He picked Trunks up by the throat, and then just lazily tossed him over into a tree. Then he looked at Bulma, and she rushed to get him some water. She also got some for Trunks.  
  
Trunks got up but clutched his head. Pan rushed over to him, and started blowing on his various cuts. He looked grim. He didn't look as mad as he had been looking, but he still looked pissed. Probably because he was angry that his father had defeated him.  
  
"Trunks! Why were you guys fighting?" Bulma asked concerned. Although considering Vegeta she shouldn't have been.  
  
" THAT FUCKER SAID THAT GEL WASN'T WORTH GRIEVING OVER!" Trunks said and pointed at his father.  
  
" Damn right I did!"  
  
" Gel, well that's not a name that I have heard in awhile." Goten said. Remembering Gel.   
  
" Well Trunks, it's true. Gel... Gel has been gone for six years. It is time you got over his death Trunks." Bulma said quietly. (A/N: Just in case you guys are wondering what kind of name Gel is, it is pronounced G-el like with a G. Not like hair gel.)  
  
" You wouldn't forget it if it was your fault..." Trunks flew off. Pan didn't follow him, she knew that he needed to be alone for awhile.  
  
Bra erupted in tears. She had tried to erase her memories of Gel. She didn't want to feel the pain that Trunks was feeling right now. She did though. She had loved her brother Gel as well.  
  
Vegeta looked at his daughter. However he didn't regret his words. What he had said was true. They should just give up his memory now. Just like he did.

* * *

REVIEW!!! Even though that wasn't that great it was alright. I need to kill someone else though, there is too many people and I can't handle them. Hmmmm who should I kill? Thanx!!! 


	16. Back to Square One

Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
  
THANX REVIEWERS!!! Sorry that I haven't been updating in SO long.  
  
Trunks flew to a nice rock formation with a waterfall running through them. He took his shirt off, and settled under the water. It pounded his back, and the back of his head, and he welcomed it.  
  
He knew that he shouldn't have burst when Vegeta said that. However Vegeta should have just stayed silent. His words had not helped anyone.  
  
Soon half of Trunks was soaked, and half of him was relatively dry. He was calmed.  
  
Several minutes later, Pan flew up beside him.  
  
" They're going to call the dragon soon. Are you ready to go?" Pan asked him.  
  
Impulsively Trunks slid closer to Pan, and brought her into a crushing hug, although she was a Saiyan. It didn't hurt her.  
  
Trunks started crying. " I'm so sorry Pan, don't hate me." Then before Pan could question his words, Trunks rushed off. He was flying as fast as any Saiyan ever would.  
  
When he got back to CC The Dragon was already there.  
  
" Bring Son-" Bulma was cut off by Trunks.  
  
" of Vegeta Gel Vegeta Briefs back to life!" Trunks shouted.  
  
Everyone stared at him in shock, coldly, it was like... betrayal. Pan was sitting on a tall rock beside it all. How could she forgive Trunks for this?  
  
Finally someone found their voice. Goten spoke. " T-Trunks...DAMN YOU! THAT IS MY BROTHER THAT'S DEAD! AND MY SISTER DEAD AS WELL! THAT WAS PAN'S PARENTS, AND GOKU'S SON!" Goten screamed at his friend.  
  
Trunks just stood there blinking at Goten's rath. Goten couldn't take that, he snapped. He balled his right hand into a fist, and threw it as hard and fast as he could at Trunks face. He had expected Trunks to block it, but he hadn't. Trunks got thrown into the boulder that Pan was sitting on.  
  
" YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!" Boomed the Dragon. And there stood Gel, but no one even cared. They had briefly looked back at the dragon's words, but nobody even welcomed Gel back. All of their eyes were on Trunks. He had emerged from the rock with a terrible red mark. A bruise was already forming. (A/N: I only want to give them one wish. Don't worry about it)  
  
" Isn't it the same?" Trunks stated more than asked. This time he got a hit to the other side of his face from Pan. Her expression was so dark that everyone was staring at her in shock. Never such expressions of rage and hate had been seen on her face.  
  
" NO! THEY WERE MY PARENT!!! I SHOULD KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Pan screamed and went Super Saiyan. However she was a LOT more powerful than she had been when she first went Super. Son Pan was strong, more Saiyan than human at heart if not blood.  
  
Pan punched Trunks in the chest. He was knocked back into the rock. He went straight through it.  
  
" I suppose I should be thanking you Trunks. I was becoming soft and weak, my hearts quality had been robbed by love. I was naive in a way I'll never be again."  
  
Pan forced Trunks up with her foot. She kissed him deeply.  
  
" That's goodbye Trunks, I love you, I loathe you, I'd kill you I'd kiss you. I don't think you'll ever see me again. Don't follow me."  
  
Pan walked over to Vegeta, and hugged him, of course he didn't hug her back, he was Vegeta. " Thank you sensei. I appreciate your training. You helped me pull through everything."  
  
Vegeta nodded, but he also scowled. " Pan, if you go you are going to get as weak as a store brand garbage bag!"  
  
Everyone stared at him. Since when was Vegeta metaphoric?  
  
"Uh, well don't worry I'll train when I can."  
  
Pan walked over to Bra and Goten. " Bye then you guys."  
  
" Pan you can't leave! You're the only person that can keep me in line, how am I not going to flirt with other girls without you here to kill me if I do?"  
  
" Don't worry, I think Vegeta can handle that."  
  
" Running away from all of your problems... That's not the Pan that I know." Trunks said calmly.  
  
Gel was just surveying the scene. Had he caused all of these problems? It seemed like it.  
  
" Go fuck off some where."  
  
" That's a little better." Trunks walked up behind Pan, and was just about to hug her. However Pan Whipped around and punched him hard in the jaw. He was knocked back and into the ground.  
  
" I wont leave. But I don't want to be followed for awhile alright you guys?" Pan ran into the house. Then she collapsed on the nearest bed which happened to be Bra's.  
  
WITH THE OTHERS  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Gel asked the group in general.  
  
" That was Pan." Bra answered without looking at him. No one even really looked at him. " If we were to kill him, could we get our wish back?" Goten asked dully.  
  
Chuh, they bring me back, and then they just ignore me! What the hell!? Gel thought to himself.  
  
"We could try it..." Trunks offered. Now he was seriously regretting his actions. Even if Pan wasn't leaving, he felt horribly guilty.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL?! You just brought me back, and now your ignoring me?! I dunno who that bitch is, but I'll kill her!" Gel shouted.  
  
At these words Trunks rushed over to him, and punched him hard in the jaw. Gel flew back into a tree shocked at his brothers actions.  
  
" T-Trunks?"  
  
"NEVER INSULT PAN IN FRONT OF ME!"  
  
"Damn he's lost it Bra." Goten whispered to her.  
  
"I think your right." She whispered back.  
  
Pan was now watching the scene below with interest. No matter how much Trunks defended her, it was back how it was before. She would hate him, and to spare her feelings he would pretend to hate her as well.  
  
Her eyes met Vegeta's. She watched as he slowly broke away from the scene, and he drew absolutely no attention to himself.  
  
In a few moments, he was knocking on her door, and she found herself letting him in.  
  
" Hello sensei." Pan said, her voice hoarse from crying.  
  
Vegeta got straight to the point. " You wont forgive him for a long time." He said it as a statement not a question.  
  
" I wont forgive him." Pan stated as well.  
  
" Mmmm, I think he has gone crazy. He should have known that his actions would cause him more pain than happiness."  
  
" I can't believe I would fall for such a bast-" Pan chose her words more carefully. " I can't believe that I would fall for someone as horrible as him.  
  
" He will pay for his actions. Bulma will make sure of that."  
  
" But doesn't Bulma miss Gel? Wont she be glad?"  
  
" She tried to forget him. Now, he really is just another boy that she is going to have to look after."  
  
" Oh?"  
  
" Sad I know. But it has been so many years. And someone that doesn't have the strength to continue living... Well..."  
  
" I see."  
  
Vegeta made his way to the door. " Pan, because you let me in when you told everyone to keep away from you. That can be taken as a sign of weak will. You'll have to train more."  
  
"I'll be there tomorrow don't worry Sensei."  
  
" If your not, then that would be even worse." Vegeta exited the room.  
  
Then Pan got up. She fixed her hair, and washed her face Bra's bathroom. However another stray tear floated down her face. This feeling... She felt betrayed. She stepped gracefully out of Bra's room. Then she went outside to where everyone was either beating, or insulting Trunks. As soon as everyone saw her, they stopped everything that they were doing and just watched her.  
  
She stepped over to Trunks, and he pulled himself into a sitting position.  
  
" Trunks... It seems like so long ago, that we fought and I went Super for the fist time. It seems hard to believe that we are right back in that position again. You can love me all you want. However I wont ever fall for you again." Pan stated.  
  
It was possibly the worst thing that she could have said to him. He broke down. He rushed into the house.  
  
" I think she made him cry." Goten whispered to Bra.  
  
" At least she didn't beat his ass to hell." Bra whispered back.  
  
" SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Pan yelled at the couple. Then she flew off. She wasn't running away, she just needed to cool her blood. She needed to look at her own feelings.  
  
REVIEW!!! I know, that was the worst ending I could have done. However I really want to get a chapter for this fic up! I think I might end it soon though. I am starting to get a little bored with it, and I think it shows in my lack of quality. SORRY THANX THOUGH!!! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!  



	17. Bad Boys Come From The Briefs Family

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or GT. 

THANK YOU REVIEWERS! I wrote the messages below a few months ago, so I'm sorry if I didn't get everyone, but my internet is going really slow so I can't check. Sorry if I accidently missed you! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

**Tatsumi Saqara**: I'm not sure how I am going to put Gel just yet. I do have an idea of what to do with him, thanx to another reviewer, but I have no idea how to put his personality. Hahahaha anyways I loved your review, and even though I am taking SO long to update my other stories, I hope you bear with me. THANKS!

**Mii-chan1**: You think so? THANKS! that review made me smile. Hahahaha you probably don't even remember what you said.

**fanficfreak89**:Gel is Trunks' brother. If you loved your brother wouldn't you want him to come back? Sorry if I sound rude! I'm not trying to.

**Candy The Duck**: Hahahaha why didn't you want her parents to come back? Well actually it IS a good thing I guess, because I'm not going to end this fic without them coming back I THINK. I'm not all the way sure... THANKS!

**Trupan**: YEAH! That's what I think. Aww poor Trunks though, I just keep making him suffer. THANKS!

**Tokyogurl1**: Hahahaha I just cant stop making Trunks suffer! It's actually pretty fun... Hahahaha THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!

**Ladybugg**: Hahahaha I guess it kind of DOES seem like that. Sorry this update is coming so late, I just don't have any time left anymore! I hope you bear with me... THANKS!

**Neko-Gurl14(Coolkitty2)**: (Did I get your Neko-Gurl pen name right? Sorry if I didn't, I'm going from just memory here!)Hahahaha I just cant help but make Trunks suffer. He's so hot though! So sad. Hahahahaha THANKS!(I read Two Worlds Combine over again yesterday, because I wanted to give you your 100th review, but I COULDN'T! That's because I've already reviewed the 10th chapter, but still I was so upset, and I hope you get that last review really soon, because that fic is awesome and deserves TONS! THANKS!)

**SKC-ANIME-LOVER** : Sorry this is so late! I'm glad you like it. THANKS!

**Majub**: Yeah, it was. Hahahaha I hope you liked it though!

**meandtrunks**: I know! Don't worry I don't like Gel very much either. It must because he's making Trunks suffer, that bastard! Oh wait, I'm making Trunks suffer... I'm cruel, but that's okay. Hahahaha THANKS!

**HitomiSakuraRobin**: I could just say something random to you in person. I don't feel like typing more to you. Hahahaha

**MT96**: Glad you liked it! I cant really say that this was a quick update, but at least it's an update! THANKS! (OMG! I read your fic, but I didn't know it was you until I read your profile. IT WAS THE BEST! I LOVED IT! Sorry again that I couldn't leave separate reviews)

**LadyCresentStar**: WHAT A GREAT IDEA! YEAH! I HAVE to use that now! THANKS SO MUCH! I wont end it, cause now I have something to do with this. THANKS!

**Alex**: THANKS!

**ALonelyShadow**: HEHEHEHE I'm glad you like it! I know who you are... A WEEK SU! JUST A WEEK TIL I'M UP THERE! Well, actually nine days or something like that, but screw it!

EVERYONE! If all of you are still on then I will be surprised. THANX SO, SO MUCH FOR WAITING! NOW HERE, after what? Half a year? IS AN UPDATE! YEAH! Hope you like it!

* * *

Pan's hair whipped around her face in the wind. She felt her emotions slip away as she just concentrated on flying. So, Gel was back but her parents weren't. She would never be able to forgive Trunks... Pan found it much easier to inspect her thoughts while her emotions were running away from her into the rushing wind. 

Pan could have kept going along with her thoughts, but she felt a vaguely familiar ki close to her. It was about as strong as Trunks' ki, however it wasn't him.

"Who ARE you?" Gel asked as soon as he caught up to her.

Pan stayed silent. However she had no choice but decide that Gel wasn't someone who she should hate, he hadn't asked to be called back. That shitty ass decision had been Trunks'.

"Tell me." Gel ordered. He really was like Vegeta.

"Why do you want to know?" Pan said coolly, no emotion hinted in her voice.

"Isn't it obvious? Everyone hates me and it's your fault."

Okay, now that was something that Pan couldn't take. People blaming her for shit that was definitely not her fault.

Pan whirled around in the air. "GET OUTTA HERE!" Pan yelled losing her monotone.  
"Don't tell ME what to do!" Gel shouted at her.

Pan tried to calm down. She tried to reason that he didn't know anything about the current situation. However, she really needed to punch him.

Pan swung a punch at Gel, but he easily blocked it with his arm. She came around with a kick to his stomach, but he blocked that too by lowering his arm. He didn't try to hit her back. Pan rushed at him, however that was a big mistake. He pulled her to him, so they were hugging, but then he began to fall. Pan was frightened, she couldn't free herself from his grasp. However, he was on the bottom. Was he trying to kill himself AGAIN? At the last moment before they hit the ground, he flipped, so now Pan was on the bottom. However, he jerked her up a little so she didn't die.

The pain was intense. The whole backside of her body was hurting so bad that she didn't even notice Gel lying on top of her.

Pan started screaming with the pain, however Gel put a hand over her mouth to silence her. However, she was still screaming.

"Stop screaming! It cant hurt THAT bad!"

Pan couldn't hear him over her voice. No matter how much she tried to control it,she couldn't stop screaming. She wasn't just screaming from the pain. She was feeling intensely sorry for herself. She missed her mom and dad more and more with each passing breath. She didn't want to hate Trunks. She didn't want to be in a situation where no one that loved her or she loved, could help her anymore.

"YOU DIRTY BRAT!" Pan screamed at him with venom. Then she turned Super Saiyan, and quickly knocked him off of her.

"Yeah, probably in a sense, but I'm older than the term brat, so I think you really should call me a conceited bastard or something else like that." Gel told her with a smirk.

"Are you trying to provoke me you little fuckbag?" Pan snapped inquisitevely.

"Yeah." Gel said it with a nonchalance that made Pan want to kill him right there where he was standing. She had never known herself to be so violent, but he ws pulling her strings so tight she felt as if she was going to snap any second.

Pan smiled with her mouth, but narrowed her eyes into a glare. Her Uncle Goten had once told her that she was like a lion. The showing of her teeth was a warning, not a show of happiness.

"Tell me the truth, is your real name Gel?" Pan asked him and she started pacing in circles around him.

"Even if it isn't, what are you suggesting?" Gel raised his arms in a fighting position, he refused to be vulnerable to her upcoming attack.

"Tell me your name. If you don't, then I'm going to call you something that I prefer more than Gel. I rather despise that name, because whenever I think of your name I think of Gel Vegeta Briefs. Then I think of the spelling instead of the pronunciation, and I think of your dad's hair."

"What would you rather call me?" Gel asked with his eyes half closed, and a thin amused smile tinting his lips. He had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Heddo Inkei." Pan said beginning to once again maintain her emotionless pride. (A/N: Heddo-InkeiDick Head)

"Heddo Inkei... I like it. I think I'll keep it actually... I'm glad you didn't call me DICKHEAD though, because that sounds so crude."

"Good, because that's what I'm going to call you." Pan said with a shrug. She didn't really care if he liked it or not. She chose to ignore his other comment.

Pan almost as quick as light darted in to attack him. However she was surprised at his reflex time. He pinned her arms to her sides.

"I've been training for years and years. It really has paid off."The newly titled Heddo-Inkei smugly gloated to her.

Pan looked deep into his dark brown, almost black eyes. He was actually quite similar in appearance to Trunks. The only major difference was the eyes, and it looked like he had stolen Vegeta's hair and cut it shorter. His muscles actually looked softer and more natural than most Sayian's.

"Stop fighting me, I don't really want to hurt you." Gel breathed gently into her ear. "Well than what do you want to do to me?" Pan whispered back angrily. She was afraid of his strength. He was obviously much stronger than her.

Gel laughed quietly, "Get wasted and have sex on the beach, American style sounds good to me."

Pan tried to push him away with her knee to his chest. He didn't move seemingly at all. He smiled at her attempt.

"You sir are a-a pig!" Pan glared at him.

"Are you trying to insult our race?"

" No, just you, Heddo-Inkei." Pan spat her words at him, poison layering every syllable.

They stared at each other, Pan glaring, and Heddo-Inkei smirking.

"My real name is Bokusa, but they always called me Gel cause they though gelling my dad's hair was hilarious, and the name sort of stuck." Gel released her, and caught her gently before she could fall backwards.

"Bokusa!" Pan started laughing.

Gel smiled, Pan noticed that his smile was actually pretty cute up close.

Before Pan could say another word, Bokusa flew off, leaving her without even one look back. However Pan stared until he completely disappeared from her line of sight. A small smile stretched across her cherubic lips.Then she started flying back to CC as well.

* * *

Trunks contemplated killing himself. He could go the same way that Gel had the first time, suicide. It would end so many problems, he wouldn't have to feel so guilty, Pan wouldn't have to put up with him... 

Goku entered the room.

"Trunks, you're a brave man." Goku touched his shoulder like a father might have.

"A stupid one."

"One or the other, brave or stupid not both." Goku gave him a choice.

"Stupid then."

Trunks' face was pressed to his pillow, but Goku could still hear him clearly.

"Where's the kitchen Trunks?" Goku asked with a perfectly straight face. It was obvious that that was the only reason that he had come.

"Down the hall. Take a right, take a left, then at the waiting lobby room place, find the robot and she"ll tell you." Trunks gave him completely random directions. He didn't care. He just wanted to be alone.

Goku exited, and Trunks was granted his wish of being solitary. He knew there was no way that he could kill himself. He felt Pan's ki spike up, and then Gel's. Gel's was faint though, although Trunks could feel that it was very, very powerful. It was as if Gel had found some sort of trick so that the enemy wouldn't be able to feel his ki go up. Trunks was very powerful with reading kis, but he knew that Pan was not. She was a little bit short of average.

After a little while, he felt Gel's ki getting closer, and as Trunks freed his face from the pillow's confinement, he saw Gel opening his window.

"Trunks, your girl is hot!"As soon as Bokusa said that, Trunks glared fiercely.

"If you even TOUCH Pan, you're DEAD!" Trunks threatened loudly and seriously.

"Kill me then." Bokusa smirked. He wasn't conceited by nature, it was just that he was still sort of hurt that no one was really welcoming him back from the dead.

"Maybe I will." Trunks sighed. He loved his brother, but he still loved Pan.

Bokusa frowned, "I was just joking Trunks, it's obvious that you still wanna bone her."

Trunks blushed. " That's n-not, NOT TRUE. I'm over her you fucking dick head."

" She called me that today too. Couples minds think alike I suppose."

Bokusa was still his brother, and Trunks had to confide to him everything, just like the old times. "I don't care if I bone her or not... It's just... I-" Trunks was cut off by his brother.

"You still love her." Bokusa finished for him. However, he said his statement in a half sarcastic, half corny tone that conveyed just what he though of love.

"Definitely." Trunks answered firmly, even though Bokusa had said his question as a statement.

"She doesn't HATE you, you know. She still LOOKS at you."

"People looking at other people really isn't that uncommon."

"You know what I mean." Bokusa looked at him thoughtfully. "I wasn't joking when I said she was hot though, and that means if you don't get her, she's mine."

"Oh, NOW I'm reassured." Trunks spoke sarcastically.

"I'm just saying, it's better me than some ugly bastard that she's going to go out with just to make you jealous." Bokusa spoke quietly, gently even, but with authority. For now he had taken on the role of older and more mature brother. He shrugged, but couldn't help one more comment.

"You better be careful Trunks, and I'm totally serious about this, so don't take it as a joke. She might even give up her INNOCENCE just to make you jealous. It could easily happen, so you better get her back quick before someone else gets a ticket into her pearly gates."

Trunks glared at his younger brother. However, Bokusa had made him convinced that it COULD happen. His brother had that effect on people. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Pan was the type of person who might do that just to show Trunks that he couldn't hurt her.

" How Gel? How do I get her back? I NEED her so badly..."

" Why don't you tell HER that? I'm not your lover. Just make sure that you tell her you need HER, not that you need to be INSIDE her." Bokusa blushed, and Trunks was convinced that he was relieving memories.

"It's harder than you think..." Bokusa grumbled as he saw Trunks staring at him.

The two brothers shared a knowing look, and then simultaneously burst out laughing. As Trunks heard his brother laugh, he felt a pang of happiness. He just had to get Pan back, then everything would be repaired. Although, his task was much easier said than done.

* * *

Pan was out in the air again. She was thinking about none other than Bokusa. She couldn't help it, he was pinned into her mind now. She felt a certain angry irritation at his memory, but also something else that she couldn't place. 

Pan stopped at the waterfall that Trunks had been sitting under moments before the betrayal. She took off her shirt, and stood under it with only her bra and some shorts. She wondered at the waters tranquility, and the way that it cleared her mind. Was this the way that Trunks had felt? A clarity similar to the one that she was feeling now? Pan grimaced as the water fell to the front of her shoulders soaking her. She felt panicked when she heard a small noise, and noticed that her white bra had gone see through due to the water. She picked up her shirt, and pulled it one backwards. That was when she saw her Uncle Goten flanked by none other than the man that had pestered her earlier thoughts. They both had their shirts off, and were smiling the way guys do when sharing a secret.

She only heard a snippet of their quiet conversation. " -cherry flavored." And Goten picking something off the ground that he quickly covered with his hand. Pan had a good guess as to what it was, but she REALLY didn't want to have to confirm anything.

Bokusa's eyes then scanned the area as if he felt her presence. Their eyes locked for a moment, and she was sure that he was going to make up some bullshit lie like she had been spying on them. However she was surprised at his next action.

Bokusa hung his head, and Goten asked him what was wrong. " It's... nothing Goten. Just memories... Actually, I have something I need to do here, can you please leave?" Bokusa acted as if he was sincerely upset by something. Had Pan not known the truth, then she would have had no idea that Bokusa was lying.

Goten not wanting to be rude quickly left, and Bokusa waited until his ki was far away until he looked up to lock Pan's eyes once more.

Pan spoke first, " What do you want?"

"Sex, strength, a hot girlfriend. Shit like that." Bokusa replied with a smirk tinting his face.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, why did I make Goten leave just so I could talk to you?"

"JUST TELL ME WHY YOU KEEP FOLLOWING ME!" Pan shouted at him exasperated. Bokusa smiled thinly. That seemed to be his only smile besides the one that he had shared with Pan earlier.

"I have something to tell you."

"THEN JUST TELL ME!"

"I dunno if I really should tell you though."

"If you don't tell me, I'm gonna kill you."

Bokusa cracked his knuckles and wrists. Then he twisted his neck, and Pan heard popping noises from that as well. "I'm waiting then, come try." Bokusa made a gesture indicating to her that she should come and try to hit him.

"I guess I can't threaten you like that." Pan scowled.

"Nope, you can't." Bokusa said amusedly and dropped his arms. Then he shrugged to himself as if to say, why not. "I'll tell you if you kiss me."

"No way!" Pn answered in shocked surprise.

Bokusa couldn't suppress the thin smile that rose to his lips naturally. "That's what I thought you'd say, you're so feisty, I bet you're great in bed. Trunks is a lucky man."

Pan walked over to him, and slapped him, hard. He didn't even try to block her. It left a bright red mark on his cheek. However, he kept smiling as she had basically just completely proved his point.

Through clenched teeth, Pan spit out at him, "I've never had sex with ANYONE from the Briefs family, and I never, ever will."

"You sure about that?" Bokusa then promptly closed the gap between them, and kissed her. Not deeply, it was barely a peck, but it was still a kiss.

"Sorry 'bout that, it was an accident." Bokusa smiled large, and then stared at his victim, Pan.

Pan stepped back. "W-Why did you do that?"

Bokusa didn't respond, he just stood there with his arms now crossed.

"Tell me now, you got your kiss." Pan said with a scowl, curiosity overpowering her fury.

"I suppose I did. However, go home, to CC I mean, and you'll see."

"I'm renting a hotel tonight. I'm renting a few strippers with Bra, and we don't want to DISRUPT the family."

Bokusa looked stricken. So Pan quickly shot him a look and told him she was kidding. Immediately his expression cleared, and then he was back to his emotionless cover.

"Really though, I don't think I'm going to CC tonight. I'm going home."

Before either of the two could say another word, they both saw Trunks flying towards them. "I have to... I have to go." Pan sped off, but not before Bokusa whispered something in her ear very quickly, and very quietly, "You can't run from him forever."

Pan sped off, and soon Trunks was beside Bokusa. Bokusa looked at him and said two words, "Bad luck." Before he sped of home to CC. Trunks followed behind, keeping his questions to himself for the time being.

* * *

Pan took the spare key from under the potted plant; it had been kept there ever since she was a little girl. She unlocked the door, and automatically stepped out of her shoes, and into the slippers waiting for her. She seemed to glide into the living room. It seemed like such a long time since she had last been here, even though in reality it had only been a few days. The new blue carpet still felt new, and she would have bet anything that her room was exactly the same as it had been the day Trunks beat her up. 

Pan took a sideways glance at the kitchen. It too looked exactly the same as it had before everything. It looked as if nothing had happened in the world. But so much HAD happened. Pan couldn't even describe everything, emotionally or physically that had happened throughout just those few days.

Pan kicked off the slippers, and laid down on the couch, her silky black hair slipping down in her face. She stretched out her legs, and felt the familiarity of her own home deep in her bones and heart. She just wished that everything really could be the same, with her parents here.

She would have done anything to just go back to how it was, even if she and Trunks had to hate each other again. Pan didn't know just how correct her wish would turn, however there would be one change, Bokusa Briefs.

* * *

OH MY GOD! I JUST UPDATED! Can anyone believe it? Well, anyone who is still here and even remembers my fic enough to read it must be able to! I'm sorry once again for the terribly long wait, and I really hope that this chapter made up for it! THANK YOU! Please Review! It would mean a lot to me if I know that people actually remember who I am, and that my fic hasn't gotten lost in between all the rest of the other fics on this site. 

Well, REVIEW! Also, on a side note, I am currently working on Chapter 5 for Living in Fear, Chapter 11 for The Only One That Can, and chapter 3 for Seeing the Past From the Present. However, I realize that I LOVE THIS FIC! Awww an author likes what she wrote... Actually, no I think that I was a terrible writer, and maybe I still am, but I just love to write... Okay, I'm boring you. THANKS!


End file.
